


LABRATS

by pinkcatinthemoon



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcatinthemoon/pseuds/pinkcatinthemoon
Summary: -El mundo se transforma a una velocidad nunca antes vista, ¿no lo creen?- Un hombre de impecable apariencia acomodó sus lentes y dio un vistazo a los demás presentes en la sala de reunión. Militares, empresarios y políticos, todos reunidos allí con el mismo fin. -Corea debe estar listo para lo que se presente y yo les tengo el plan perfecto de resistencia. ¿Por qué mandar un soldado regular a la guerra si podemos mandar un supersoldado?La mayoría se miró entre sí y unos otros no pudieron evitar las risas de burla ante una idea que sonaba tan inalcanzable como absurda. Aquellos conceptos de soldados perfectos sólo se hacían realidad en la fantasía, comics y películas, ¿acaso se burlaba él de ellos?-A ver, señor Lee. Digamos que puede crear un supersoldado, un Capitán Corea hecho y derecho. - Las risas estallaron ante el tono sarcástico del empresario. -Pero, ¿cómo planea usted darnos soldados que sean 100% leales? Eso es imposible.-Nada es imposible... La respuesta es simple, tendremos que criarlos desde cero.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	1. the escape

_Lunes, febrero 04 de 2019._

Una gota bajaba por el costado de su rostro mientras esperaba a que el grupo armado se alejara, ignorando si el líquido era el mismo sudor que le pegaba el cabello a la frente o la sangre que emanaba de la herida en su ceja. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le latía desbocado pero tenía que resistir en aquel escondite improvisado y guardar silencio, no sólo por sí mismo; por todos. ¿Cómo iba a ver el rostro de sus hermanos si volvía a ser capturado? ¿Cómo los iba a proteger si lo encerraban en un lugar para no volver a salir? La decisión había sido tomada y debía seguir adelante sin mirar atrás porque volver no era una opción.

—Sé que estás agotado pero tienes que resistir un poco más y ayudarme.— El joven suspiró y asintió, empuñando las manos en lo que volvía a levantarse para cargar en su espalda al mayor de los dos que le daba indicaciones para no perderse en el laberinto de paredes blancas que se extendía por más territorio del que su cerebro podía procesar. —Si arrancamos la cerradura digital te va a producir una descarga... además la puerta tiene explosivos...— El mayor hablaba pero sabía bien que no era para él sino una mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta cuando su mente procesaba varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y si simplemente atravieso la pared? — Una de sus manos palpaba la estructura de concreto, cuidando de no dejar caer al que llevaba en su espalda. Le habían disparado en una pierna y no podía caminar bien pues el simple hecho de apoyarse dejaba un rastro de sangre muy llamativo que preferían evitar. —Nunca lo he intentado pero supongo que es hora de probar mis límites...— El mayor asintió y la adrenalina los llenó a ambos.

Con el primer golpe a la pared, el estruendo les hizo caer en cuenta de su error. Un escuadrón armado llegó de inmediato a la escena mientras el mayor los encaraba con las manos extendidas mientras le gritaba al contrario que no se detuviera, se había bajado con dificultad y el sólo hecho de apoyar la pierna herida lo hizo marear pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistir sólo un poco más. Los uniformados apuntaban al par de jóvenes sin disparar pero ambos estaban preparados para lo que fuera y se mantenían alerta con la vista fija en el que parecía ser el líder. Si daba la orden estarían muertos en segundos, ¿por qué no lo hacía? La respuesta se presentó ante ellos con apariencia cansada y una bata blanca en la que se leía el nombre Mr. Lee bordado sobre el bolsillo. El hombre de edad frotaba sus lagrimales antes de poner de vuelta los lentes que habían dejado las distintivas marcas a ambos lados del tabique, lucía agotado pero desinteresado, como si estuviera ante la pataleta recurrente de sus hijos.

—No lo voy a repetir de nuevo. — Su voz era calmada y pausada pero ambos jóvenes sintieron el temor subir por su columna, erizando los vellos de la nuca. —Vuelvan adentro, ¿qué piensan que van a lograr? — Un suspiro pesado relajó su postura, extendiendo una mano para indicarles que volvieran con actitud cansina. —N08 por favor, vas a terminar rompiendo el muro, deja de golpearlo.

El menor lo ignoró en lo que cada puño impactaba contra el concreto, expandiendo el boquete que se había abierto en la pared. No se quería dejar vencer y esa era su respuesta; seguiría luchando. Su acompañante tampoco se movió ni un centímetro, mirando desafiante al grupo de adultos y en posición de ataque con la esperanza de no tener que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo; pero lo haría si era necesario aún a pesar de la punzada que sentía extenderse como un cálido calambre por su muslo derecho.

—Tú no eres así, J04. — Esta vez el hombre le hablaba al mayor de los dos, casi riendo por lo absurda que le resultaba la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor estudiante lo estuviera desafiando de esa manera? Todo era culpa de los revoltosos más jóvenes, eran una mala influencia y lo corregiría apenas los tuviera bajo control. El científico levantó ambas manos, indicando al escuadrón que bajara las armas en lo que se acercaba al joven con pasos lentos. 

—Vamos, vuelve adentro ahora y te prometo que no le haremos nada a... ¿cómo...?

Su rostro se puso rojo a la par con el aumento de la furia que se manifestaba en las venas tensas en su cuello y rostro mientras gritaba a todos que revisaran cada centímetro de los alrededores. La ilusión había desaparecido en cuanto él había intentado tocar a su estudiante estrella, revelando que había una razón por la cual no se habían movido; ya no estaban ahí. En su lugar, el hueco de la pared dejaba entrar brillantes rayos de luz y un viento cargado de libertad.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Observó como el vaso de vidrio se iba llenando de agua, cerrando el grifo cuando estuvo a la mitad. Diminutas burbujas daban vueltas en un pequeño remolino en su frenética lucha por llegar a la superficie frente a los ojos del recién levantado que también tenía un conflicto interno con los recuerdos de la pesadilla que acababa de finalizar. Sabía bien que no era un simple sueño porque realmente nunca lo eran, siempre se trataba de alguien más, de la mujer que había conocido en la cafetería la semana anterior llorando por los golpes de su esposo o su conductor de _Uber_ sufriendo un accidente al día siguiente de haberle llevado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan afectado en esta ocasión? La respuesta estaba en el lugar, no en los niños.

El remolino interno de recuerdos almacenados emergió a la superficie como si fueran las burbujas de una bebida gasificada, con intensidad y violencia, haciendo que se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza ignorando el estruendo del vidrio al quebrarse en el suelo. Claro que sabía dónde estaban pero era imposible... simplemente imposible. O tal vez había sido una estupidez pensar en primer lugar que todo había acabado en el momento que había pisado el exterior.

¿Debió llamar a alguien? Aquella pregunta rondaba en su cabeza mientras conducía su vieja pickup menta, una Dodge D100 del 69, hacia el pueblo al cual había jurado nunca jamás volver, aferrándose al volante para no temblar. La carretera le era tan familiar que le causaba náuseas, pensando más de una vez en huir mientras se estacionaba a un lado y llenaba sus pulmones de nicotina por algunos minutos antes de volver a conducir con la mente puesta en lo que había visto, simplemente no podía dejarlos así.

Para cuando estuvo cerca al lugar de sus pesadillas las náuseas escalaron al punto de hacerle vomitar, dejando sobre el pasto un líquido que sólo se constituía de agua y bilis. Tenía el estómago vacío pero su cuerpo seguía luchando contra las arcadas que le producía la sola cercanía. No supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar y deseó haber llamado a los demás pero estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos lo habría acompañado y no los culpaba cuando él mismo estaba sufriendo las secuelas del estrés postraumático. Quería huir nuevamente y salir corriendo, ¿qué le importaba si habían más? Él había logrado salir y estaba bien, tenía una nueva vida...

Un estruendo acompañado de una nube de polvo y concreto lo sacó de sus pensamientos para devolverlo a la realidad de lo que había ido a hacer. La pena adoptó forma en su rostro al observar cómo un joven cargaba en su espalda a otro mientras intentaba correr hacia el bosque, tendría apenas unos 18 años. El que parecía ser el mayor apenas por un par de años hacía un esfuerzo enorme en no desfallecer mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y el espectador conocía ese gesto a la perfección, la actividad psíquica requería más energía de la que poseía con lo lastimado que estaba. Sin esperar mucho más, volvió a subir a su camioneta, conduciendo hacia ellos sin pensar en las consecuencias. El más joven lo encaró con el rostro lleno de terror cuando la pickup frenó en seco frente a él. El primer impulso fue levantar su puño dispuesto a destruirla causando terror en su conductor pero se detuvo cuando su protegido le susurró algo y terminó subiendo en la parte trasera sin hacer ningún comentario.

Pasó cerca de una hora en la que no se escuchó más que el motor del auto y los quejidos intermitentes de uno de los jóvenes que descansaba semi acostado, apoyando la espalda en el cuerpo de su amigo. La pierna le sangraba y, aunque el menor ya había hecho un torniquete, necesitaba atención médica con urgencia. Los tres lo sabían pero ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en iniciar la conversación que de entrada se tornaría incómoda por la cantidad de preguntas que llenaban la mente de ambos bandos. Las luces de Seúl los recibieron con calidez apenas atravesaron sus límites para reemplazar las estrellas que debían plagar el atardecer más allá de la contaminación lumínica.

—Están a salvo ahora. — El mayor de los tres habló finalmente sin separar los ojos de la carretera, recibiendo una mirada de desconfianza del menor por el retrovisor. —Los llevaré a un lugar seguro por ahora... tu amigo podrá recibir ayuda con su pierna, sería una pena que el esfuerzo de salir sea en vano.

El chico había dejado de mirarlo y en cambio prestaba atención al rostro de su compañero que ya se había quedado dormido a pesar del dolor. Odiaba verlo tan débil por lo que simplemente asintió, cualquier cosa era mejor que volver al laboratorio y si había decidido confiar en aquél extraño, él también lo haría.

—Lamento que nos conociéramos tan abruptamente, soy Taeil. — El castaño abrió la puerta de atrás una vez se estacionaron frente a una casa vieja en un terreno distante, mostrando una sonrisa afable pero manteniendo una distancia prudente de ambos jóvenes.

—Yo soy N0... No. — Una pausa tanto física como mental bastó para no contestar por la costumbre. — Mi nombre es Jaemin y él es Jaehyun. — El más joven tomó en sus brazos a su compañero para sacarlo del vehículo y seguir a Taeil. Llevaba el cabello de un tono rosa pastel y aunque era mucho más delgado y bajo que el otro, podía cargarlo sin esfuerzo alguno pero ninguno de los presentes parecía sorprendido.

El silencio se instauró nuevamente en lo que Taeil golpeaba la puerta, siendo recibido por un hombre alto y rubio que sonrió al verlo, mostrando un hoyuelo en su mejilla que no permaneció mucho al ver al resto del grupo.

—Rápido, acuéstalo en la cama. — La indicación motivó a Jaemin a entrar de inmediato, alejándose de ellos. —Es imposible que un niño normal cargue a otro sin que se note el mínimo esfuerzo, ¿de dónde carajos los sacaste? — El tono de preocupación era evidente pero controlaba la voz para no ser escuchado por otra persona.

—¿Tú qué crees, Yixing? No es como si conociéramos otro lugar. — El mayor ahogó un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Claro que había una razón por la cual había llamado con tanta insistencia pero nunca creyó que fuera algo tan grave. —Por ahora ayúdame con él. Prometo llevarlos conmigo, ustedes no necesitan involucrarse tanto.

—Hey, somos hermanos.— El hoyuelo volvió a mostrarse en lo que lo abrazaba, dando suaves palmadas en su espalda. Taeil apretó el cuerpo ajeno sintiendo su voluntad flaquear por unos segundos, quería llorar por la ansiedad acumulada estando finalmente en la seguridad de uno de sus mayores. —Siempre estaremos para ti aunque los caminos que tomamos sean tan distintos.— El más joven asintió, limpiándose las mejillas en lo que sonreía con más tranquilidad. Todo estaría bien.

La vieja casa en la que se encontraban solía pertenecer a una señora anciana que había recibido a Yixing y Taeil cuando ambos aún eran jóvenes, pasando a ser propiedad del mayor en cuanto la mujer falleció. Actualmente nadie la habitaba pero solía ser un punto de encuentro seguro para ellos y los demás, considerando la lejanía que los llenaba de seguridad. Lo que se podía ver era lo que había, una pequeña cocina, la sala de estar que compartía espacio con un diminuto comedor, una puerta que parecía ser el baño y una única habitación que en su momento sirvió para tres personas y donde ahora quedaba la cama en donde Jaemin había acomodado a su hermano. Jaehyun había despertado y se quejaba del dolor por lo bajo en un intento no muy eficaz de preocupar al menor. Su rostro había perdido color y comenzaba a ver borroso aunque no estaba seguro si era por la falta de lucidez o por las lágrimas.

Para cuando Yixing y Taeil entraban a la habitación, Jaemin comenzaba a llorar sentado junto a la cama. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, de volver y al mismo tiempo de nunca poder hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría sólo? Estaba seguro que no era tan brillante como para intentarlo y se negaba a enfrentar a los demás con la noticia. Lo que daría por tener a Nakamoto a su lado con esa positiva personalidad, a Haechan haciendo un chiste inapropiado, a Jisung con su siempre soñadora mentalidad...

—Todo estará bien.— Taeil se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su espalda. No acostumbraba a ser el mayor pero ya sentía una responsabilidad por ellos, como si su visión los hubiera unido en una especie de nueva hermandad. —Sólo mira, ¿de acuerdo? Él sabe lo que hace.

La cabeza de cabello rosa solo asintió al apoyarse en el hombro del castaño sin despegar la mirada de Jaehyun, quien había cerrado los ojos pero seguía frunciendo el ceño cada tanto. Yixing se sentó al borde de la cama, causando un quejido en el ocupante que alertó a su hermano, prestando más atención en cada movimiento del extraño. Las manos del rubio se dirigieron hasta la zona afectada y una luz preciosa empezó a irradiar de ellas, una que Jaemin nunca antes había visto. Fue allí cuando la realidad le pegó de repente; no eran los únicos.

—¿La bala salió? — La pregunta hizo que el menor saliera de su trance, asintiendo lentamente. —Perfecto, entonces sólo necesitará descanso y buena alimentación, necesita recuperar energías porque perdió mucha sangre pero no creo que sea necesaria una transfusión... Y si, ya puedes acercarte a él.

Desde el momento en que pudo acercarse, Jaemin no se separó de Jaehyun y pronto el pelirrosa también cayó dormido abrazado a él. Yixing estuvo en la casa otro par de horas revisando el progreso de Jaehyun hasta que su presión se estabilizó y pudo volver al hospital, lo matarían por la media hora de retraso que ya llevaba para el turno de la noche pero ya encontraría una excusa. Por su parte Taeil cumplió la tarea de cocinar y vigilar a la espera de que alguno de los chicos despertara. No quería arrancarles esas horas de calma porque entendía la fatiga a la cual se habían sometido tanto física como emocionalmente, era mejor dejar que exploraran el reino de los sueños un poco más.

—Gracias.— Apenas ahora Taeil se detenía a mirar a Jaehyun al verle acercarse con una sonrisa. De cabello castaño claro y apariencia fuerte, aún hablaba con dificultad notándose la verdadera debilidad de su cuerpo pero el color había vuelto a sus mejillas. —No tengo como agradecerte por aparecer... Debo admitir que tenía algunas dudas al inicio sobre si permanecer con un extraño pero este lugar me ha enseñado mucho.— Hablaba pausado mientras su mano se deslizaba con lentitud por la silla del comedor, sonriendo antes de proseguir. —Creciste aquí y fuiste muy feliz, pero no naciste aquí... Y creo que por eso sabes exactamente de dónde venimos, Taeil.

Jaehyun tenía razón, lo sabía. ¿Y cómo no? Él también había estado allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta idea llegó a mi hace casi un año y después de postergarlo y darle mil vueltas al asunto, ¡finalmente me animé a publicarlo! ¿Qué tal les parece el primer capítulo? 
> 
> De ahora en adelante espero que me acompañen en esta historia y le den el mismo amor que yo dejo en ella cada vez que la escribo. Les prometo una historia llena de acción, diversión y mucho amor. Publicaré una vez a la semana, los días viernes.
> 
> ¿Ya voy despertando su curiosidad para el futuro? ¡Recibo sus teorías desde ahora!


	2. the heirs

_Lunes, marzo 04 de 2019._

La mañana traía consigo un sol que resplandecía con toda su fuerza anunciando un nuevo día. Los rayos de luz entraban de manera directa, dándole en la cara al joven de cabello rosa que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por retrasar la hora de despertar aunque ya había permanecido consciente por unos veinte minutos. Era su primer día de clase y debería estar emocionado pero la culpa no le dejaba disfrutar del momento que había soñado por años, los extrañaba demasiado.

—Ya sé que estás despierto, Jaemin.— El mayor entró en la habitación con su usual calma, quitándole el cobertor antes de terminar de abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz por completo, iluminando la habitación con brillantes colores. —Taeil quiere hablar con nosotros y no quiero llegar tarde.—

—¿Para qué? Sólo nos va a repetir lo mismo de siempre... — Jaemin terminó sentándose en la cama de mala gana. Tenía el cabello revuelto y parpadeaba con lentitud al acostumbrarse a la luz. —Nos va a dar el discurso eterno de cómo actuar en sociedad como si fuéramos cavernícolas.

—Su casa, sus reglas. — Jaehyun terminó de despeinar al menor antes de salir, recibiendo de parte de él un gruñido que no supo interpretar como molestia o una simple respuesta involuntaria a la caricia.

Habían pasado un mes completo desde la primera vez que Jaehyun y Jaemin se habían conocido con Taeil en lo que había sido un encuentro extraño y abrupto pero, desde entonces, el mayor de los tres había cuidado de ellos, sanado sus heridas y ayudado en sus primeros pasos por la sociedad como individuos libres. Él no preguntó mucho y entre los tres se estableció un pacto no verbal sobre mantener el pasado atrás aún a pesar de las indiscreciones del más joven preguntando cuándo volverían. Con la sola mención de dicho lugar Taeil se estremecía y eventualmente el tema quedó relegado para enfocarse en cosas mundanas como sacar documentos de identidad, falsificación de logros académicos, decoración de la habitación y elección de carreras... A los ojos de Jaemin era egoísta, ¿qué iba a saber él por lo que habían pasado? Por su lado, Jaehyun cumplía con el papel de mediador para intentar calmar a su hermano; lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo único que haría sería insistir y cerrar por completo el corazón de Taeil y no podía permitirlo; después de todo gracias a él seguían seguros y con vida. Lo demás se resolvería a su tiempo, o eso quería creer.

Jaemin sólo tuvo que dar un paso fuera de su habitación para que el olor del desayuno lo envolviera por completo aunque aquello no era tan difícil. La casa que compartían los tres jóvenes era una vivienda regular de dos habitaciones y un sólo baño, cuyas puertas daban a un estrecho pasillo que guiaba a una diminuta sala de estar en la que sólo entraba un sofá de tres puestos, un sillón y el mueble del televisor con mucha estrechez. A la derecha se podía ver una mesa comedor muy sencilla de cuatro puestos y más allá la cocina que resultaba apenas lo suficiente para que una persona pudiera trabajar con comodidad. Allí estaba Taeil, con el delantal que usaba cada vez que cocinaba para no arruinar su uniforme.

— ¡Siéntate! Ya casi termino. — Una sonrisa amable fue correspondida por Jaemin en lo que seguía las indicaciones del mayor, tomando asiento en una de las sillas desde las cuales podía verlo. —¿Emocionado por el primer día? Te dije que no pasaría mucho para que pudieran salir adelante...

—Lo intento. — Jaemin esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Se sentía culpable por ser feliz. —Pero quiero pedirte un favor...— Taeil se giró para verlo a los ojos con una expresión preocupada; sabía lo que iba a pedir.

—Ya te dije que no voy a arriesgarme... — Comenzaba a alterarse y Jaemin se ponía rojo por el enojo en aumento. —Además no tengo cómo, no los conozco...

Jaemin estampó una fotografía en la barra de la cocina y el acero inoxidable se quejó bajo la fuerza de su mano. El ruido alertó a Jaehyun, que llegó derramando agua con la toalla aferrada sin cuidado a la altura de su cintura.

—¡Jaemin! No me digas que vol... —

—¡Cállate, Jaehyun! Él dijo que no tenía cómo y le estoy mostrando mi posesión más valiosa para que lo haga. — El niño que una vez estuvo lleno de vida había perdido la sonrisa en ese mes y eso destruía al castaño. —¡Es un cobarde!

—No lo llames así. — La voz de Jaehyun se escuchó con un tono de autoridad que Jaemin se negaba a contradecir. —¿O te recuerdo gracias a quién estamos vivos?

—Yo... — La voz de Taeil pendía de un hilo. Tenía miedo, pero no por Jaemin o su fuerza, sino por la posibilidad de visitar de nuevo el interior de aquél lugar aunque fuera sólo con su mente. Tenía la mirada fija en la foto que había quedado en la barra en donde un grupo de niños entre los 10 y 15 años sonreía y jugaba; parecían felices.

—No te voy a pedir que lo hagas. — El castaño volvió a hablar, esta vez con la calma de siempre, acercándose para apoyar su mano en el hombro ajeno. —Pero sabes que ambos estaríamos un poco más tranquilos... Nana lo necesita.

Ambos le dieron una mirada al mencionado. Había vuelto a sentarse, esta vez dándoles la espalda con la cabeza en la mesa, cubriéndose con los brazos. Creía estar oculto pero el temblor en sus músculos lo delataba; estaba llorando.

—Está bien, lo haré cuando vuelvan...— La respuesta hizo que Jaemin volviera a su lado, esta vez para abrazarlo con fuerza. Taeil se quejó al quedarse sin aire y el menor se alejó con una risita culpable en lo que se limpiaba el rostro.

—Hyung, ya lo prometiste.  
  


━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

_¡Buenos días, Neo! Como todos los días deseamos que la jornada esté llena de aprendizaje tanto individual como colectivo. Recuerden que sus hermanos son su más grande tesoro y que cada una de sus acciones tiene consecuencias para todos. Para comenzar, empezaremos repasando el horario programado para hoy y la asignación de tareas..._

La voz por los parlantes funcionaba como despertador, sonando sin falta a las 7 de la mañana a un volumen absurdo que iba disminuyendo en tanto los sensores de presión indicaran que todos y cada uno había abandonado la cama. La formación iniciaba a las siete y media, hora en la cual ya debían estar vestidos y de pie fuera de las habitaciones. La siguiente media hora se empleaba en el desayuno, unos cocinaban, otros limpiaban el comedor y otros quedaban encargados de lavar los trastes. A las ocho en punto iniciaban los entrenamientos que variaban de un chico a otro dependiendo de sus habilidades, unos iban al invernadero, otros a las canchas, otros a la sala de simulación. La dinámica del desayuno se repetía para el almuerzo cuatro horas después, rotando las tareas pero manteniendo el mismo procedimiento que les dejaba una hora para comer. A la una de la tarde irían al aula común para recibir clases teóricas de ciencia, idiomas, matemáticas, informática e historia de manera continua hasta las seis de la tarde. La siguiente hora se consideraba de aprendizaje autónomo, donde cada chico decidía sobre lo que quería aprender, teniendo a su disposición a cualquier maestro si surgía alguna duda. A las ocho se cenaba, los soldados cocinaban y dejaban los once platos servidos en la mesa destinada para el programa que era ocupada por los nueve presentes que ya habían aprendido a ignorar el par de sillas vacías. La libertad llegaba a ellos media hora después, momento en el cual el salón de juegos abría sus puertas y los recibía hasta las diez en punto; hora de dormir.

Los días habían vuelto a la misma monotonía que llevaban antes del incidente y la esperanza se iba apagando en los corazones de aquellos que imaginaron un futuro mejor. Despertaban, comían, entrenaban, estudiaban y volvían a dormir. Se volvía asfixiante y extrañarlos hacía todo más difícil.

—¿También piensas en ellos? — Donghyuck observaba la ventana del comedor con nostalgia. La visión del exterior no era real, sólo una pantalla que daba una ilusión para intentar hacerles olvidar que realmente estaban en una base bajo tierra, pero mostraba un hermoso azul con nubes que resplandecían con la luz del sol. Mark se sentó junto a él, pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerlo hacia él.

—Todos los días. — Hyuck terminó recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, permaneciendo allí lo prudente para controlar el llanto sin llamar la atención de los demás pues aún tenían veinte minutos para terminar de desayunar. —¿Crees que nos hayan abandon...

_A11, reportarse en el ala principal. A11, reportarse en el ala principal._

Los parlantes interrumpieron la pregunta y todos los chicos dirigieron sus miradas al menor del grupo. A11, nombrado por los demás como Jisung, era un chico especial dentro de las instalaciones. Los científicos principales lo consideraban su hijo... o tal vez porque en parte así era. Jisung era el único de los 11 proyectos que había sido construido de manera literal al interior del laboratorio, fue su nacimiento el que marcó el inicio de la nueva generación de reclutas; el nacimiento del bebé probeta. Perfecto estudiante, atleta destacado y el niño más dulce que alguna vez se haya conocido al punto de obedecer cualquier orden sin importar que significara pasar por el sufrimiento de las pruebas especiales a las que era sometido cada tanto para evaluar su 'progreso y crecimiento'. ¿Y cómo culparlo? Aquel laboratorio de ambiente aséptico era todo lo que había conocido en sus 17 años de vida.

—No vayas. — Hyuck avanzó hasta el rubio, tomándolo del brazo cuando éste comenzaba a salir del comedor. —Ellos prometieron no volver a llamar desde la última vez. — Jisung puso la mano sobre la ajena y le sonrió de la misma manera alegre y animada de siempre, con un brillo en sus ojos llenos de inocencia.

—Estaré bien, como siempre. Es sólo un chequeo de rutina. — Hyuck soltó el agarre al ver su expresión tranquila. —A ellos les duele tanto como a mí. — _Mentira_ , pensó Hyuck, pero no fue capaz de contradecirlo.

—¿Qué pasa, A11? Se te hace tarde. — El señor Lee se acercó al par de jóvenes, ofreciendo una sonrisa exagerada al menor de los dos para luego dirigirse a Hyuck con la mirada llena de advertencia. —H09, deberías terminar de desayunar. Ser fuerte para tus hermanos es importante, ya sabes que las acciones individuales afectan a todos.— El tono de su voz era sarcástico y el consejo sonaba como una amenaza incluso para Jisung que rápidamente se hizo en el medio.

—Haechan sólo me estaba dando ánimos, ¿cierto? — Los ojos de súplica pasaron a mirar al mencionado y éste bufó con frustración. ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar todo eso? Si Jaemin y Jaehyun se habían ido para no volver, él no los iba a esperar por siempre.

—No, Señor Lee Soo Man. — La acentuación en el nombre del científico lo hizo enarcar una ceja con sorna, no iba a dejar pasar de nuevo un acto de sublevación. —Jisung no va a ir a ningún lado, ¿por qué no va y se clava esas agujas usted solo?

Donghyuck se ubicó frente a Jisung y empuñó ambas manos de las cuales empezaron a escapar rayos de luz cálida, filtrándose entre sus dedos. El resto de los chicos ya se habían abalanzado hacia la puerta para observar la escena, bloqueados por Taeyong que miraba a sus menores con impotencia.

—¡Haechan! ¡Basta! — El mayor de todos le gritaba con desesperación mientras su cuerpo seguía manteniendo a los demás al interior; no podía permitir que los demás se lastimaran. —Deja eso, lo ayudaremos de otra manera. Te lo prometo.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Con el par de imbéciles que nos abandonaron aquí?

Bastó un segundo en el que el joven volteó a ver a Taeyong para que un golpe certero en su cuello lo dejara inconsciente ante la mirada horrorizada de sus hermanos. Lee se arregló las mancornas en lo que dos soldados aparecieron en la escena, uno para escoltar a Jisung al laboratorio mientras el otro cargaba a Hyuck lejos. Los más jóvenes ahogaron un grito al entender a dónde lo llevaban pero nadie se animó a detenerlos, ya era suficiente perder dos chicos en un día.

—T01. — El líder pasó saliva en cuanto su código fue mencionado, dando un paso al frente. —Aprende a manejar a tus muchachos.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Los ánimos de Jaemin volvieron tras la promesa de Taeil, quedando como evidencia la brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro al ingresar a la prestigiosa Universidad de Corea con Jaehyun a su lado. El par de hermanos había sido admitido gracias al trabajo del mayor al encontrar a alguien que falsificara sus vidas académicas, dándoles el soporte de toda la educación que realmente habían recibido durante años al interior del laboratorio. Lo difícil había sido la elección de carrera para el más joven de los dos quien no encontraba su lugar en medio de una sociedad real debido a la naturaleza de sus capacidades y el poco control que podía tener sobre su fuerza en algunas ocasiones pero estaba confiado en que había tomado la decisión correcta al inscribirse al pregrado de educación física, ¿qué importaba si a veces resultaba ser un poco más fuerte que los demás? Para Jaehyun por otro lado había sido una elección fácil, sabía lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida mucho antes de siquiera soñar con la libertad y eso era ayudar a sus hermanos de todas las maneras posibles, por eso había elegido Ciencias Biológicas con PhD en Ingeniería Genética.

—¡Ustedes deben ser Jaehyun y Jaemin! ¿Cierto que sí?— Un chico alto y rubio se acercó con una sonrisa en cuanto los mencionados llegaban a la oficina de registro. Sus facciones suaves transmitían inocencia y en sus ojos existía un brillo más cercano a la curiosidad permanente que a cualquier tipo de maldad. —Yo soy Kim Jungwoo del pregrado de Comunicaciones, trabajo para la oficina de admisiones y registro, y hoy estoy encargado de darles la inducción a nuestro nuevo par de promesas académicas. Vi su historial y tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido, realmente saben estudiar...— El énfasis en sus últimas palabras obedecía a la sorpresa de releer los logros académicos de Jaehyun en su tableta, los mismos que se habían creado específicamente con el motivo de causar una buena impresión. —En fin, ya los conozco y ustedes a mí. ¿Empezamos el recorrido?

Sin decir otra palabra el rubio se puso en marcha y el par de jóvenes no tardaron en seguirlo a pesar de no haber dicho siquiera una palabra. El recorrido se extendió por casi 40 minutos en los que Jungwoo hablaba sin detenerse sobre la historia de la universidad, su infraestructura y los beneficios de estudiar allí. Parecía muy orgulloso de su alma mater y había que reconocer que era habilidoso con las palabras y seguro al hablar pero se hacía demorado y cansino por lo mucho que tenían que caminar. Jaemin seguía tirando de la camisa de Jaehyun para que dijera algo pero el mayor no quería refrenar el entusiasmo que irradiaba el otro por lo que finalmente siguieron dando vueltas otros 20 minutos antes de que decidiera llevarlos a uno de los edificios.

—El edificio en el que nos encontramos fue donado a la universidad por un conglomerado y sirve a diferentes propósitos pero principalmente es el punto de reunión de los clubes de la universidad. Tenemos un teatro en el primer piso, también varias salas de reunión y algunos salones con instrumentos y equipos especializados...

—Yo digo que nos escapemos.— Jaemin se acercó a su hermano lo suficiente como para que la frase sólo fuera escuchada por él. —Habla hasta por los codos y yo quiero ir a ver las canchas.

—¿Podrías ser más paciente? No nos hará daño aprender sobre la universidad, sabes que la investigación es la mejor manera de conocer a lo que nos enfrenta-... ¡Hey!

El pelirrosa terminó arrastrando a Jaehyun al interior de una de las aulas, dejando del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Jungwoo que continuaba su discurso sin saber que ya no era escuchado, sin embargo una voz tras ellos arrancó la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jaemin al saber que no estaban solos. Cuatro jóvenes les devolvían las miradas el par de hermanos con reacciones diversas que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la diversión.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que unos primíparos se volvieron a perder.— El más alto del grupo habló primero. Tenía el cabello negro, perfectamente arreglado, y un porte que seguramente robaba suspiros pero que estaba plagado de soberbia por donde se viera. —¿Acaso no leen? 'Sesión privada'.

—Se nota que estaban huyendo, déjalos Johnny.— Desde una de las esquinas del aula, otro chico habló sin despegar los ojos del libro que se encontraba en sus manos. De cabello negro y rostro inexpresivo, su aura transmitía autoridad y una energía completamente diferente a la de su compañero, la cual no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Jaemin que no dejó de mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Lamentamos la interrupción, nos perdimos un poco y no sabía a dónde ir. Mi nombre es Jaemin y él es mi hermano, Jaehyun.— Tras una leve inclinación la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al cruzar miradas con el que había hablado antes, sin embargo no fue devuelta, encontrándose con el mismo rostro serio que los había recibido en primer lugar. —¿Y ustedes?

La pregunta quedó en el aire en cuanto la puerta volvió a abrirse para revelar a Jungwoo, quien ingresó con rapidez realizando repetidas reverencias antes de sacar a sus encomendados sin dejar de repetir lo mucho que lo sentía. Aquello sólo hizo que todos rieran y volvieran a sus actividades a excepción del pelinegro que abandonaba su libro en la mesa sin dejar de pensar en qué razón existía para que alguien pudiera sonreírle a él de aquella manera tan brillante.

—¿Quieren ser carne de cañón en su primer día en la universidad?— Jungwoo había perdido la sonrisa y el entusiasmo, escoltando a los hermanos hasta la cafetería más cercana. Necesitaba cafeína para estabilizar su mente. —¿Por qué tenían que entrar ahí de todos los lugares?

—No hicimos nada malo, no entiendo por qué estás tan alterado.— Jaehyun intentaba alisar su camisa que había quedado totalmente arrugada después del jalón que Jaemin le había dado, sin prestarle importancia a la preocupación del rubio.

—Ustedes de verdad que no saben nada.— Negó con la cabeza y recibió su café para buscar una mesa. No volvió a hablar hasta que había bebido la mitad del vaso. —Les voy a contar una historia de dinero y poder. Supongo que conocen al gran YJ Group, ¿cierto? Digo, no hay persona en esta nación que no sepa del conglomerado.— Los hermanos se miraron sin entender pero Jungwoo interpretó aquello como sorpresa en vez de ignorancia. —En fin, ellos son el conglomerado que donó el edificio donde estábamos y la sala particular a la que ingresaron es la más especial de todas porque fue diseñada para los cuatro únicos miembros del Club de Música Clásica YJ.

>> Empecemos con Johnny Suh, el piernas largas de apariencia pretenciosa. Nació en Estados Unidos y se cree el dueño del mundo por venir de buena familia así que pueden decir que es el equivalente a una queen bee. Su padre maneja la rama industrial del conglomerado y gozan de una cobertura global. Tienen plantas químicas y centrales energéticas donde quiera que señales en el mapa, es realmente de locos. Liu Yang Yang era el niño de sonrisa falsa que observaba desde el sofá. Entró este año a medicina y todos saben que le compraron el ingreso porque realmente no creo que quiera estudiar... pero sí que le encanta atormentar a los más débiles, es realmente molesto. Su padre es un médico chino con reputación de talla mundial y que además está a cargo del hospital universitario bajo el sello de YJ, así como varias clínicas privadas por todo el país; supongo que así logró el ingreso. Kim Dong Young es el único que me agrada del grupo; era el que estaba sentado al piano. Creo que no hay instrumento que no pueda tocar, dicen que empezó a aprender piano a los 4 años y desde entonces no ha parado. Es realmente exigente cuando se trata de música pero en realidad es un chico bastante agradable, nada que ver con los demás. Su madre es una pianista famosa y su padre está a cargo de una cadena hotelera así como otros negocios del área del turismo. Finalmente llegamos a Lee Jeno, el gran heredero de YJ Group. Es todo un erudito, realmente brillante, pero por mucho una persona desagradable. Carece de modales y tacto, es autoritario y Mr. 'Siempre tengo la razón' pero dicen quienes lo conocen que es todo un maestro del discurso, cae bien a los que quiere. Estudia Relaciones Internacionales pero sé que si se lo propone sería capaz de estudiar lo que quisiera, incluso iría a Marte primero que la NASA... Ese es el grupo de personas que ustedes, cabezas de chorlito, hicieron enojar el día de hoy; los herederos de YJ Group.  
  


━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Para Jaemin y Jaehyun el día terminó después de un par de charlas más con Jungwoo y el repaso al horario que cada uno tendría que seguir a partir del día siguiente. El pelirrosa seguía enojado por no haber podido visitar su propia facultad pero tampoco quería llegar demasiado tarde a casa teniendo en cuenta que planeaba hacer que Taeil cumpliera su promesa sin falta, aún si tenía que hacer uso de su fuerza para obligarle; haría lo que fuera necesario.

Taeil esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar con el televisor encendido pero hacía varias horas que no tenía idea de lo que estaba viendo. Odiaba la búsqueda de caminos. La sensación de ser arrastrado era peor a cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera experimentar en el mundo real, como si una aspiradora le guiara hacia un molino a toda velocidad. Pero ya había prometido hacerlo y no se podía retractar, mucho menos después de ver la brillante sonrisa con la que Jaemin había llegado. Sabía que ambos hermanos estaban ansiosos por el gran momento y no quería fallarles.

—¿Listo?— Los tres se habían sentado en el piso, con la mesita auxiliar entre ellos. Jaemin hablaba con energía pero tanto Jaehyun como Taeil estaban un tanto tensos. El primero por la preocupación del segundo y éste por la ansiedad que comenzaba a escalar. La foto estaba en la superficie, dejando ver los once niños sonrientes con la frase 'Neo 2010' en una caligrafía familiar. Taeil cerró los ojos y el vértigo llegó de inmediato junto con las náuseas que le causaba pensar en el lugar donde se encontraban las almas de la foto. Primero vio el campo, luego la casucha que escondía el enorme ascensor de entrada bajo el cual esperaba el laberinto blanco que lo asediaba cada noche en sus pesadillas empapadas de recuerdos.

—¡No! — El grito de Taeil alertó a los hermanos de que había llegado pero el horror en su rostro los contagió de inmediato.

—Taeil, respira. No estás ahí realmente... es sólo una proyección... no pueden hacerte daño. — El mayor escuchaba a la distancia la voz calmada de Jaehyun pero ya se había detenido y su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse al descubrir dónde se encontraba.

Cuatro paredes se cerraban a su alrededor, sumiéndose en los recuerdos más terribles de su infancia en los que era arrastrado al mismo lugar. En casa, los chicos lo acostaban y abrían las ventanas para contrarrestar la sudoración pero el mayor comenzaba a hiperventilar por lo que Jaehyun seguía hablándole con calma, masajeando sus extremidades.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Taeil pudiera volver en sí, con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para ignorar el lugar y enfocarse en el quién. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, hecho un ovillo como si fuera un niño pequeño, llorando en silencio. La totalidad de su cuerpo resplandecía, iluminando débilmente la sala de castigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Jaemin y Jaehyun inician su vida como niños libres pero encuentran rápidamente problemas, ¿será? Por otro lado tenemos a nuestro querido Taeil en un viaje a las profundidades de lo desconocido, ¿pueden adivinar con quién se encontró? Ahhh, muchas preguntas que tendrán respuesta más adelante. 
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo de hoy y que se estén cuidando muy bien en estos tiempos de pandemia. Recuerden lavar bien sus manos y salir de sus casa sólo si es necesario. ¡Feliz fin de semana!


	3. my truth.

Donghyuck abrazaba su propio cuerpo, hecho un ovillo en el suelo bajo la mesa de metal. Odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo estar en dicho lugar, no sólo por sus propias pesadillas sino por las historias que le eran contadas de boca de sus hermanos después de que los dejaban salir de allí. La sala de castigos era una pequeña habitación que quedaba al fondo del sótano con el único propósito de callar los gritos de aquellos que tenían la 'fortuna' de visitarla para ser corregidos. El metal inoxidable recubría a donde se viera, en mesas, estantes y repisas llenas de instrumentos extraños y herramientas diseñadas para infringir dolor y, aunque estaban impecables, cada niño recordaba haberlos visto chorreando sangre. Hacía muchos años que ya no los torturaban allí físicamente pero el propósito de la habitación seguía intacto así como el efecto que tenía en cada uno de los proyectos: Dolor; una aflicción emocional y psicológica que calaba hasta los huesos y hacía que todos temblaran de terror al pensar en las atrocidades que allí tuvieron lugar... y la posibilidad de que pudieran ocurrir nuevamente.

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo en una penumbra que no parecía llegar a él pues su cuerpo actuaba como un débil faro que iluminaba apenas unos centímetros a su alrededor, como si su sola existencia confirmara todos los días la razón por la cual su apodo era Haechan; sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Un par de horas seguramente pues su cuerpo ya empezaba a doler de estar en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, sin embargo no quería moverse e iluminar algo que no quería ver, sólo quería que lo sacaran de allí. Y su petición no esperó demasiado en ser escuchada, había alguien más, ¿o era su impresión? La puerta rechinó y todo volvió a iluminarse, mostrando una silueta a contraluz.

—Hyuck, levántate.— Taeyong entró con una sonrisa no muy convincente pero lo suficiente como para que el menor tuviera fuerzas de ir hasta él y abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo está Jisung? ¿Ya lo dejaron volver?— La mención del nombre hizo desaparecer ese gesto cálido, ensombreciendo su rostro.

—Ya está de vuelta y nos dieron el resto del día libre para cuidarlo, está muy alterado...

—Te juro que algún día los voy a matar a todos.  
  


━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Taeil volvió a abrir los ojos una media hora después, le dolía la cabeza y la luz lo hizo parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse al resplandor. Jaehyun ponía paños de agua fría en su frente y a lo lejos podía escuchar que Jaemin lloraba; ya reconocía ese suave lamento de todas las noches que lo había escuchado al levantarse por culpa de alguna pesadilla.

—Les dije que odiaba la búsqueda de caminos.— La voz de Taeil sonó ronca y débil, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo. Le ayudaron a sentarse pero volvió a caer de espaldas en el momento que Jaemin lo abrazó con una fuerza asfixiante.

—Hyung, lo siento mucho. Lo siento.— Taeil sólo sonrió, dando suaves palmadas en su espalda. —No debí obligarte... Yo no creí que fuera a pasar todo esto. En serio lo siento mucho.

—Tuviste una convulsión.— Jaehyun habló esta vez, dando la respuesta a lo que Taeil estaba pensando por no entender la reacción del más joven. Creía que sería abrumado con preguntas al volver pero allí tenía al par de jóvenes genuinamente preocupados por él y aquello le llegaba a remover el corazón. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Taeil asintió y volvió a incorporarse, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Era difícil saber qué había causado el ataque pero aquello no importaba más de lo que había visto allí abajo. El niño brillante, la sala de castigos y su amenaza final. Sin embargo, el ambiente no parecía el indicado como para preocupar más aún al par de hermanos que mantenían los ojos fijos en él como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse cual delicada porcelana. El mayor suspiró, devolviéndoles la mirada con una sonrisa tímida como si con ella pudiera transmitirles un poco más de confianza.

—Creo que es hora de contarles mi historia.— Ante la mirada confusa de sus acompañantes, Taeil se levantó y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación por lo que pareció un tiempo infinito. Cuando finalmente volvió traía en sus manos una caja desgastada por el paso del tiempo que puso sobre la mesa auxiliar, invitando a los demás a unirse a él tras sacar de allí una foto y ponerla sobre la superficie. Trece jóvenes posaban para la foto en un estilo militar, tenían el cabello muy corto, los rostros serios y estaban uniformados con un atuendo opaco que podría ser amarillo o beige. La frase 'Lucky 13' se podía leer en una esquina con esa caligrafía impoluta que todos conocían bien. Taeil señaló uno de los niños, el más joven y bajo, sonriendo débilmente. —Ese soy yo. Si miran bien también pueden encontrar a Yixing... el resto son los otros once proyectos, mis hermanos. Fui secuestrado cuando tenía dos años así que no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes del laboratorio. Allí crecí y me crié como parte del proyecto piloto de habilidades mejoradas llamado Lucky 13. Estuve allí cinco años... era muy joven cuando empezó el horror.— Los chicos le miraban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir algo. Taeil tomaba aire antes de continuar y no era necesario tener empatía para reconocer lo difícil que era para él contarlo. —De ser trece, pasamos a ser diez de la noche a la mañana... Los mataron. Ellos dijeron que era un examen de rutina y los mataron por llevarlos a sus límites supuestamente en nombre de la ciencia... En el maldito nombre de la ciencia, como si eso fuera alivio para un niño. Yo era el menor así que no podía hacer mucho pero los mayores tenían planes y terminamos escapando en año nuevo.

Todos habían empezado a llorar en algún punto de la historia y Taeil sonrió enternecido pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos. Era doloroso remover la herida del pasado pero estaba seguro que si alguien más entendería su situación eran esos dos chicos que tenía al frente que le devolvían esa misma sonrisa triste llena de lágrimas. Con ellos no tenía que explicar demasiado, sólo exponer los hechos y que ellos llenaran los vacíos con sus propias experiencias, y así fue.

—Todos seguimos adelante sin mirar atrás con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor y olvidarnos por completo del pasado... Y lo estaba logrando hasta que los vi a ustedes. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que tengo habilidades psíquicas con tres características especiales: búsqueda de caminos, proyección mental y precognición. La última es la más fuerte y la que no me deja dormir en paz pero siempre que venía una visión hacía como que no era mi responsabilidad, no era mi culpa y yo no tenía nada que ver. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué alguien se iba a estrellar al día siguiente porque podía ver cosas? Ya estaría en un manicomio ahora, sería el mentiroso de la ciudad o el que trae la mala fortuna... Pero ustedes no eran normales, no venían de un lugar desconocido o nuevo sino de aquél que visitaba cada día en mis pesadillas.— Taeil volvió a mirar a los muchachos a los ojos, primero al pelirrosa y luego al castaño, llorando con más fuerza al no mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. —No dejo de sentirme culpable por lo que tuvieron que pasar. Debimos decirle a alguien, hablar con alguien... mínimamente destruirlo todo o matarlos... ¡Algo!

—Eras un niño.— Jaehyun lo abrazó en un intento de calmar su llanto pero él mismo no podía controlar el propio. —Todos éramos unos niños... la culpa no es nuestra. La culpa no es nuestra.  
  


━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Martes _, marzo 5 de 2019._

—Mira manco de mierda, me das support o te juro que te bajo la cuenta, desactivo tu IP y te envío un virus tan dañino que no podrás volver a jugar ni solitario.— El acento marcado de quien no es nativo en el idioma se acentuaba cuando Chittapon se enojaba por culpa de algún videojuego. Odiaba ser ese tipo de jugador pero algo en su interior lo llevaba a responder con todo el repertorio de insultos que su mediano conocimiento del idioma le permitía. Había encontrado un compañero de juego perfecto pero, ¿de qué le servía si sólo podía contar con él por unas escasas dos horas cada noche? Durante el día tenía que soportar al resto de niños que no le permitían rankear en la liga y seguían arruinando su récord perfecto.

—Ten, ¿estás aquí?— Una voz fuera de su sala privada fue suficiente para darle fin a la partida. Sólo bastaron un par de clicks y un comando rápido en el teclado para desaparecer el juego y dejar en su lugar una ventana de programación en la que había estado trabajando el día entero.

—¡Pero claro que sí, querido coordinador! ¿Dónde más estaría?— El tailandés giró en su silla con un dramatismo teatral para mostrarse como un alumno disciplinado para quien era su autoridad directa. El mayor lo miró con desconfianza por unos segundos pero rápidamente le siguió el juego, riendo en lo que hacía un ademán exagerado de respeto.

—Pero claro, claro. Nuestro estudiante estrella de Ingeniería Computacional no puede estar jugando en horarios académicos...— Hablaba como si no prestara importancia pero apenas Ten se distrajo, el mayor corrió al computador para revelar la ventana oculta y la interfaz del juego quedó descubierta. —¿No que no?

—Baekhyun, yo... Puedo explicarlo. Eh...

—Cállate, traje un par de controles.— Chittaphon terminó relajándose, riendo cuando evidentemente un control fue puesto en sus manos. —Traeré comida para que podamos quedarnos hasta tarde... ¿O me vas a volver a dejar por ese enamorado virtual tuyo?

—Su nombre es NeoT01 y si sigues preguntando por mi vida privada voy a acusarte por acoso sexual.— Ambos rieron no sin antes que Ten se ganara una amenaza de golpe por parte de Baekhyun.

—Aigoo, perdón. Recordé que sigo siendo tu profesor. Ah, pero para dejar que te cubra con los juegos si somos amigos... Eres un traidor.

—Lo siento, cuando se encuentra al compañero perfecto es ilegal dejarlo ir.— No tuvo que hablar más para esta vez sí recibir un golpe del mayor que no pasó más que ser juguetón.

—Hey, gracias por lo de la otra vez... No creo que pueda pagarte por lo que hiciste.— La voz de Baekhyun adquirió seriedad y Ten inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquila.

—Te dije que no iba a preguntar nada del tema porque es tu asunto familiar... Y sabes bien que estoy para ayudarte, sólo espero que el trabajo le haya servido a tu hermano y sus... amigos. ¿Me dijiste que vendrían a la universidad verdad? Sólo déjame conocerlos cuando inicien clases, me gustaría ser amigo de los nuevos niños genio de la Universidad de Corea.  
  


━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con los integrantes del club, Doyoung había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas desde su ingreso a la universidad, siendo conocido como el más agradable de los cuatro. No era Johnny con su séquito de seguidores pero era reconocido en el campus como una persona accesible y de muchos amigos, sin dejar de inspirar respeto no sólo por ser el mejor de su carrera sino por la importancia de su apellido y el peso de su nombre. A dónde quiera que fuera era saludado y aunque aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo a Jungwoo, siempre que estaba a su lado algo en su naturaleza extrovertida disminuía como si fuera más importante dejar que él resaltara.

—Junggie, ¿te vas a comer eso?— El mencionado negó con la cabeza y el pelinegro terminó pasando a su bandeja la bolsa de papitas fritas que venían de acompañamiento para la hamburguesa que ambos habían pedido. Era la hora del almuerzo y compartían la hora libre que tenían antes de volver a clase.

—¿Acaso la élite no te deja comer? Siempre te llevas mis acompañamientos.— La broma iba directa al club al cual pertenecía el mayor de los dos, los cuales nunca usaban las cafeterías del campus para almorzar como si hacerlo afectara su imagen inalcanzable.

—De vez en cuando me merezco una hamburguesa, ¿no? Además así puedo pasar algo de tiempo con mi comunicador favorito.— Una de sus manos llegó a apretar la mejilla de Jungwoo, tirando de ésta pero al rubio no le hizo mucha gracia y la apartó rápidamente.

—Sé que no estás aquí por pura amistad. Conozco mi lugar en tu vida y ese es el de pasar chismes.— Jungwoo se acomodó en la silla, irguiendo la espalda y cruzando la pierna para adoptar la postura de alguien con importancia. —¿De quién quieres saber hoy, cariño?

Jungwoo sabía que Doyoung era una buena persona, lo reconocía como su amigo y creía que aquél también lo hacía con él, pero había una verdad que no podía negar y era la facilidad del pelinegro de averiguar información. En su primer año, las charlas entre ambos eran tan fluidas que el más joven no se daba cuenta pero pronto notó la habilidad de Doyoung de hacerte hablar de la manera más sutil y discreta. Él tenía la capacidad de desnudar el alma pero más que alejarlo, aquello sólo hizo que su amistad con él se fortaleciera a una velocidad inimaginable. Kim Dongyoung era su amigo, pero también su mejor compañero de secretos, un nido de cultivo sobre la información más jugosa de la universidad y lo oculto que salía a la luz ante los curiosos y siempre atentos ojos de Jungwoo.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de los hermanos Jung? Ya sabes, los que se metieron en el salón el otro día...— La voz de Doyoung tenía un tono que pretendía caer en el desinterés pero el rubio sonrió perspicaz, acercándose a su amigo de inmediato.

—¿Cuál de los dos te gustó? Siempre preguntas por los primíparos cuando uno te gusta.— El pelinegro lo miró con fastidio y Jungwoo estalló en risas. —Está bien, está bien. A ver, sé que tienen unos promedios escolares muy buenos y que no crecieron en el país... Decía un país europeo súper random que ya no recuerdo. El menor, de cabello rosa, se llama Jaemin pero su hermano le dice Nana y estudia Educación Física. El otro se llama Jaehyun y estudia Ciencias Biológicas. La verdad no sé por qué apenas inicia la universidad si su historial académico es literalmente perfecto... En fin, ahí los tienes.

—¿Y ya? — Jungwoo se había vuelto a recostar contra el espaldar de la silla con una expresión de satisfacción pero su acompañante no parecía feliz con la información. —Creí que al menos tendrías sus números de celular, sus redes sociales, no sé, algo donde pueda saber de él... De ellos.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo?— Se encogió de hombros, riendo con disimulo.

—¿Cómo carajos quieres que vaya a-.

—Jungwoo, buenas tardes. ¿Puedo sentarme?— El mencionado asintió energéticamente, dando palmas en la silla a su lado para invitarlo a sentarse, disfrutando de más la mirada que Doyoung le daba. Jaehyun agradeció con una leve reverencia y se sentó ignorando por completo la conversación silenciosa que los amigos se lanzaban entre miradas divertidas y amenazantes.

—Qué coincidencia que aparecieras justo ahora.— Ante las palabras de Jungwoo, Doyoung solo pudo tragar con incomodidad. _No se atrevería,_ pensó.

—¿Coincidencia?

—Sí, nada más que Doyoung me estaba preguntando cómo había terminado mi última inducción y recordé que ustedes se escaparon y acabaron en el salón de ellos...

—En realidad, quería saber un poco más de ti.— Doyoung sonrió, señalándolo con la mano en gesto de pistola para luego disparar. De nada le servía ponerse tímido. Él era Kim Dongyoung, el castaño estaría loco de no sentirse halagado. —Causaste una fuerte impresión en mí.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Jaehyun los miró a ambos que reían divertidos y no pudo evitar molestarse por la ligereza con la cual se tomaban la situación. ¿Quiénes eran para burlarse de él? Doyoung por su parte se había levantado para apoyar su cuerpo contra la mesa, justo frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te había coqueteado un chico atractivo? — inquirió con un tono juguetón.

—No vine a perder mi tiempo.— Ante la sorpresa de los amigos, Jaehyun se levantó de golpe, suspirando con pesadez. —Jungwoo, ¿podrías enviarnos indicaciones para llegar a nuestros salones? Nana se perdió ayer intentando llegar a la inducción de su carrera.

—Sí, claro.— Más serio, el rubio asintió con algo de culpa. Jaehyun dejó frente a él un papel con su número escrito en una caligrafía impecable.

—Gracias... no tengo que decirte que por favor uses el número para lo que te pedí en vez de satisfacer las necesidades de atención de Doyoung. ¿Cierto?— Jungwoo volvió a asentir, dirigiendo a su amigo una mirada de precaución sólo para ver como éste se quedaba sin palabras, simplemente sorprendido. —Que tengan un buen almuerzo, con permiso.

Lo supo en el momento en que se sentó en la mesa, habían estado hablando de él, de su pasado inventado y de lo poco que se conocía, ¿qué pasaba si querían saber más? Tenía que proteger a Jaemin y a sí mismo. No, tenía que protegerlos a todos. A Taeil, a Yixing, a Baekhyun y a Ten. A todos sus hermanos. Y nadie se iba a interponer en el camino, mucho menos un niñito rico con delirios de grandeza.

Desde la mesa, Doyoung y Jungwoo miraban alejarse al castaño con un silencio que dejaba en evidencia la sorpresa que representaba para los dos que el moreno hubiera sido rechazado. Pero bueno, para todo había una primera vez y aquello sólo hacía el juego mucho más interesante para quien está acostumbrado a ganar.


	4. delusion.

_—¡Despierta! ¡Es el gran día!_

_La voz de su madre sonaba animada y llena de vida. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que terminara de despertar y encontrar su rostro muy sonriente que le miraba de cerca mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro. Cómo extrañaba esa sonrisa. Supo de inmediato que aquella no era una mañana ordinaria, era febrero del año 2002 y era su cumpleaños número seis. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si aquél era el gran día que habían estado esperando con tanto anhelo, el día en que el pequeño Dongyoung entraría al conservatorio de piano como el estudiante más joven de dicha institución en su historia. Recordaba a la perfección el orgullo de su madre y el recorrido que su padre le había dado en hombros mientras la familia feliz se aseguraba de que su pequeño no pensara en los nervios del primer día de las que serían las clases más difíciles de su vida. Pero todo estaba bien en el momento, la vida era hermosa y no habían preocupaciones; sólo orgullo._

_—¡No quiero! — La escena cambió y el pequeño le gritaba a su madre mientras se aferraba a sus guantes. —¿Por qué él puede tener cosas nuevas y yo no? ¡Yo soy más importante! ¡Es mí día!_

_Desde la carriola, un niño mucho más pequeño miraba a su madre con un puchero en los labios. Estaba asustado por los gritos, no le gustaban y siempre lloraba cuando su hermano presionaba demasiado fuerte las teclas del piano de la sala de estar. El mayor lo hacía a propósito nada más para enseñarle que aquel instrumento siempre estaría en su vida y seguramente también lo aprendería a tocar algún día; pero nunca sería tan bueno como él. Su madre intentaba calmarlo, se había arrodillado frente a él mientras secaba sus lágrimas y alisaba los pliegues del pequeño traje que habían comprado para la ocasión._

_—Tú siempre serás mi precioso hijo, siempre..._

_Pero la oración se quedó en el aire como una promesa vacía en el momento en que la mujer se levantó y vio la carriola vacía._

_Viernes, marzo 8 de 2019._

Los antidepresivos y sus efectos secundarios eran para Doyoung una cuestión de rutina que no dejaban morir los sueños recurrentes de aquel día en el que su vida cambió para siempre. Solía olvidar con facilidad lo que le decían o lo que comía pero cada lección del conservatorio la llevaba tatuada como una segunda piel junto al sentimiento de culpa que lo acompañó desde su primer día allí. El pelinegro se encerró en la institución desde aquél día y no volvió a salir hasta que ingresó a la universidad por el simple hecho de que su hogar ya no existía, nunca volvió a ver la sonrisa de su madre ni a recibir una palmada en la espalda por parte de su padre... y a él nunca lo volvió a ver.

—Eres un estúpido, Kim Dongyoung. — El reloj marcaba las 3:45 a.m. y sería una estupidez volver a dormir cuando bien sabía que no lograría hacerlo. De todos modos tenía la primera clase a las siete, podría practicar un poco desde las cinco y entrenar antes de ir... Pero de nuevo no podía sacarse esa imagen de la mente. —Supongo que no pierdo nada.

El pelinegro terminó abandonando la comodidad de su cama para sacar una caja de cartón ubicada en la repisa más alta de su armario. Habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que la había abierto y una fina capa de polvo daba cuenta de ello. También parecía más pesada de lo que recordaba pero Doyoung le atribuyó a ello el peso de los recuerdos que acababan de atormentar su mente. Sobre la tapa de leía 'Febrero 1 de 2002' en una letra sosa que le recordaba su primer año de secundaria. Tenía dieciséis cuando decidió empezar a investigar por su cuenta, justo cuando sentía que su depresión había llegado a un punto sin retorno y observaba los colores y las luces de Seúl proyectadas en las olas del río Han desde el puente. Saltar era muy fácil, sólo tenía que dar un paso y acabar con todo. Pero luego pensó en el bebé de la carriola que ni siquiera tenía edad suficiente para llamarle 'hyung' y en cambio sólo repetía la sílaba 'Dong' cada que estaba cerca. También en su madre que se había rendido con la vida llegando a ensimismarse en un estado de tristeza absoluta. Y en su padre que en su afán de recuperar a su hijo menor había quedado al cuello de deudas y había tenido que trabajar hasta el cansancio para evitar ir a la quiebra. Si ya nadie quería luchar, él lo haría.

Pero la voluntad no era suficiente y en seis años la información sólo le alcanzaba para llenar una caja de cartón a sabiendas que posiblemente la mitad del contenido no tenía nada que ver con su hermanito. Pero aun así valía la pena intentarlo y lo seguiría intentando.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Las prácticas en el invernadero se tornaban siempre desafiantes incluso para aquellos que acudían a éste todas las semanas. En esta ocasión todo el grupo Neo corría por los rincones de la instalación habilitada como una arena con una diversidad de ecosistemas que llevaba al límite sus habilidades. Se habían dividido en dos equipos y la actividad era relativamente simple: Capturar la bandera. El equipo Alpha estaba conformado por Taeyong, Kun, Jun y Donghyuck, el Betta por Yuta, Lucas, Mark y Chenle; y ninguno quería perder. El premio a elección era dotación nueva de objetos del exterior y cada uno ya tenía en mente lo que quería pedir; no podían perder.

_¿Están listos Neo? Recuerden que, a menos que uno de sus integrantes se encuentre inconsciente, el juego continúa hasta el final. ¡Buena suerte a todos y que empiece la práctica de hoy!_

El sonido ensordecedor de la bocina dio inicio al juego y los chicos salieron disparados en todas las direcciones de la arena siguiendo el plan que cada equipo había trazado con antelación.

—¡Lucas! ¡A tu puesto! — Desde el punto de partida, Yuta gritaba con los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentado y con las piernas cruzadas pero sus brazos daban indicaciones a los betta cada que identificaba las locaciones de sus rivales.

—Ya se mi trabajo, tú cálmate que ya tengo experiencia. — Lucas se acercaba a Kun mientras el mayor mantenía una postura defensiva. Estaba sobre un lago y por alguna razón todos creían que bajo éste se encontraba la preciada bandera. Los pies del mayor descansaban apenas sobre la superficie del agua pero no se hundía y el viento comenzaba a soplar con intensidad evidenciando lo nervioso que comenzaba a ponerse con la presencia de Lucas como su oponente.

—Ni te atrevas. — El mayor comenzaba a cerrar los puños haciendo que el lago, una vez calmo, empezara también a picarse.

—Cielo, ya me conoces. No puedo evitarlo.— El castaño le guiñó el ojo y una risa coqueta se proyectó en su rostro, para fastidio del contrario. Estaba dispuesto a estamparlo contra la pared del invernadero si intentaba algo, sólo una ráfaga sería suficiente... pero lo pensó demasiado. Lucas ya había liberado una cantidad generosa de feromonas hechas especialmente para el mayor en una nube violeta que lo envolvió en un segundo. —Lo siento, cariño.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Hice algo mal? — El tono de voz de Kun había cambiado por completo para mostrar una actitud melosa, acercándose de inmediato a Lucas. —No me gusta que estés enojado conmigo.

—Eso dices ahora.— La sonrisa del menor estaba cargada de arrepentimiento pero igual abrazaba al más bajo en lo que acariciaba una de sus mejillas. —Pero luego me volverás a odiar.

—No te acomplejes tanto, una competencia es una competencia. Estoy seguro que entenderá.— Mark apareció detrás de la pareja, dando palmas en el hombro de Lucas antes de desaparecer en el agua. En su lugar, una pantera emergió minutos después con el asta de la bandera en sus fauces.

—Corre.— Lucas aún esperaba en la orilla con Kun entre sus brazos. —No le di una dosis tan fuerte así que seguro el efecto desaparece pronto y él tiene la ventaja aquí.

La pantera asintió y empezó a correr, deteniéndose de golpe al sentir que no estaba solo. Mark volvió a su forma original, aferrándose a la bandera con todas su fuerzas al verse rodeado de varias figuras antropomórficas. No estaba seguro si estaban hechos de barro o arcilla pero sí sabía quién estaba detrás de las marionetas.

—Vamos, Xiao. Ambos sabemos que no me asustan tus muñequitos.— Intentaba sonar valiente pero en realidad odiaba el poder de su oponente, parecía sacado de una película de terror.

—¿No?— La voz de escuchó en todos lados, como si hubiera hecho eco. —¿Entonces por qué no intentas derrotarlos?

—No me gusta ensuciarme, para eso tengo otras estrategias.— Mark sonrió en el momento en que lo vio. Sus ojos habían sido sustituidos por los de un águila y había encontrado la cueva en la que se escondía justo a tiempo para identificar la posición de Chenle. —¡AHORA!

El más joven del grupo comenzó a gritar y todos los participantes se estremecieron por el impacto de las ondas sónicas. Jun fue especialmente afectado por el retumbar del eco al interior de la cueva donde se encontraba y sus figuras cayeron casi de inmediato como una montaña de roca cubierta por finas capas de barro. Por su lado, Mark había vuelto a una forma animal, esta vez corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitía el cuerpo de un guepardo para así llegar junto a Yuta que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

_¡Un aplauso para el equipo Betta! Y02, L05, M06 y C10, hoy pueden pasar dos horas antes al salón de juegos donde estaremos tomando sus pedidos de este mes. A los demás, ¡mejor suerte la próxima vez! Ahora, todos a las duchas._

—No te puedo creer, Lucas. ¡Otra vez!— Kun salió primero sin siquiera hablar con los demás mientras que el menor lo seguía de cerca.

—Es sólo una prueba, sabes que tienes la ventaja aquí y es mi poder, ¿cómo no voy a usarlo?

—¡Pero pueden ser cualquier tipo de hormonas! ¡Te dije que no quería volver a intoxicarme con tus feromonas de mierda! — Kun se giró para encararlo y Lucas entendió la gravedad de la situación. El mayor tenía la cara roja y había empezado a llorar en una mezcla de rabia e impotencia. —No voy a volver a ser tu títere, ¿me entiendes? Ya no confío en ti... ¿por qué insistes en hacerme dudar de lo que alguna vez sentí por ti? No sé si fue real u obra tuya...

—Yo... Lo siento, Kun. De verdad lo siento...

La disculpa del menor no fue escuchada pues el castaño ya estaba lejos, caminando acompañado de un viento arremolinado a su alrededor que daba cuenta del enojo que lo invadía. Mark palmeó la espalda de Lucas, acercándose finalmente cuando la situación tuvo fin. Atrás el resto de Neo aguardaba expectante con una atmósfera de tristeza; a todos les dolía que el par de jóvenes se siguiera lastimando aún después de que su relación se vino abajo pues, al fin y al cabo, todos se consideraban familia.

—Algún día te perdonará.— El metamorfo seguía dando palmitas en la espalda de Lucas y éste sonrió sin muchas ganas al escucharlo.

—Me perdonará el día que logremos salir de este lugar.

No tenía que decirlo directamente pero todos se llenaron de ese sentimiento de desesperanza. No lo perdonaría nunca, así como nunca saldrían de allí.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Sábado _, marzo 9 de 2019._

El pequeño apartamento de Taeil había dejado de ser tranquilo en el instante en que recibió a los hermanos. Aquí y allá se podían ver boquetes causados por la torpeza de Jaemin al verse confinado a un espacio tan pequeño y la loza se había disminuido casi a la mitad en el afán de Jaehyun por ayudar en la cocina aún sin la costumbre de manejar elementos de vidrio y cerámica.

Aún así el mayor no podía quejarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido en 'casa'. Y no hablaba del espacio porque él había contado con casa propia desde el momento que la señora Moon falleció. Hablaba de ese sentimiento de saber que alguien necesitaba de él, que le esperarían en las noches, que lo buscarían si llegaba a desaparecer... Estaba tan agradecido con ese par de revoltosos que no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haberlos traído a su vida. Por ello era que dolía tanto escuchar a Jaemin llorar en las noches al despertarse gritando por una pesadilla y los pasos de Jaehyun por la casa cuando lograba calmar a su hermano y tenía que volver al estado de insomnio que no le dejaba tener más de 4 horas seguidas de sueño. Dolía demasiado saber que aún habian quién sabía cuántos niños atrapados en aquel horrible lugar y que él no podía hacer más que visitarlos de manera remota.

Sin conocimiento de los más jóvenes, Taeil dedicaba una o dos horas de su noche en volver al laboratorio sólo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, que no hubieran vuelto a encerrar nadie, y a decir verdad, las cosas estaban bien. En esta ocasión Haechan se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios, se veía cansado y sucio pero estaba expectante al otro lado del vidrio donde un niño más joven descansaba recostado sobre una mesa de acero rodeado de un equipo de científicos. El pelirrojo tenía las manos en puño y su cuerpo daba un respingo cada que una aguja volvía a pinchar la piel del rubio. El niño al interior mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermano y a pesar de en ella había miedo, mostraba una cálida sonrisa que parecía tranquilizar a ambos.

—Hijos de puta.— Haechan dio un golpe en la silla y la seriedad en su expresión fue suficiente para que Taeil llegara a preocuparse. Lo había visto atentamente la última semana, descubriendo con facilidad lo volátil de su temperamento; especialmente cuando se trataba de Jisung. Ambos eran unos niños pero el mayor de los dos había madurado mucho más que los demás en un afán de protegerlo a pesar de las limitaciones que tenían al interior del laboratorio y de la particular atención que recibía el menor de los Neo por el equipo de investigadores. A Taeil se le rompía el corazón de pensar en la infancia arrebatada. Ellos merecían ser niños, jugar y bromear como lo hacían el resto de sus compañeros, ¿por qué Donghyuck se enfrascaba en intentar ser más fuerte que los demás? La respuesta era ese niño dulce que agradecía a los científicos cuando las pruebas terminaron, recibiendo un par de regalos y dulces con una sonrisa inocente que derretía a todos.

—Es hora de que te vayas.— Taeil miró a Haechan con los ojos muy abiertos y pudo jurar que el menor le sostenía la mirada. El pelirrojo le sonrió, con esa expresión brillante que había aprendido a apreciar a lo lejos, y su miedo se disipó por completo para ser sustituido por la calidez que sólo él podía irradiar. —¿Todo bien? Has sido muy valiente.— La fantasía se fue al suelo cuando Jisung atravesó su ser, abrazando a su mayor también risueño y lleno de vida. Por supuesto que no lo estaba viendo a él, ¿qué pensaba? ¡Era una proyección! Sólo él sabía que estaba allí, nadie más.

El alma volvió a su cuerpo en el momento en que Haechan volvió a mirar hacia atrás. No era la primera vez que veía una proyección astral pero desde el primer momento le había resultado inquietante no reconocer el alma de dicha proyección. Reconocía la de Yuta fácilmente pero el rostro de aquél desconocido no tenía un nombre en su memoria y le inquietaba que volviera tan frecuentemente. Al inicio había pensado en la posibilidad de alertar a Taeyong sobre la situación o tal vez discutirlo con Mark pero la visita de un extraño para ellos podría representar una esperanza vacía de que alguien en el exterior se preocupaba por ellos cuando internamente el pelirrojo evaluaba las amenazas que aquello podía traer. ¿Y si había otro laboratorio? ¿Y si era una trampa del equipo científico? Su naturaleza lo llevaba a pensar en lo peor y en todas las posibilidades que podía acarrear el tener 'visitantes'. La sola palabra le causaba algo de temor pues en sus diecinueve años de vida nunca se había encontrado un nuevo rostro en los interminables pasillos blancos; siempre eran los mismos que iban y venían, por quienes había desarrollado sentimientos por el simple hecho de verlos a diario. Y allí estaba él, un nuevo rostro que hacía encender las alarmas de su ya confusa mente. Pero, ¿por qué regresaba? Era la pregunta que el pelirrojo debía resolver antes de determinar si aquel hombre del exterior era una amenaza para sus hermanos... y haría lo que fuera para descubrirlo. 


	5. angel

_Lunes, marzo 11 de 2019._

Los días de inducción se habían vuelto largos y tediosos en los que un estudiante senior llevaba a los de nuevo ingreso por el campus tal y como lo había hecho Jungwoo el primer día, con la diferencia de que ahora Jaemin se encontraba solo, rodeado de chicos de su propia carrera mientras caminaban animados por la facultad de educación física. La tensión en sus hombros era notable al verse por primera vez en un lugar sin su hermano y la mirada de los demás lo hacía evadirlos de inmediato como si tuviera terror de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de tener que socializar. Y no podía evitarlo, para el pelirrosa los únicos a los que había conocido toda su vida siempre habían permanecido a su lado sin cambios diferentes al del paso del tiempo; nunca había un rostro nuevo o alguien a quien presentarse. Aquello de las relaciones humanas había quedado desplazado desde el momento en que había ingresado a los laboratorios. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en libertad y como tal podía empezar una nueva vida, ¿o no? Su recuerdo volvía al chico moreno de su primer día y una sonrisa tímida dejaba en evidencia lo mucho que le gustaba pensar en él. Había algo en su presencia que Jaemin nunca había experimentado con sus hermanos y por alguna razón el deseo de saber más de él permanecía constante; como si fuera al único al que quisiera conocer.

—Hey, pinkie. ¿Juegas?— Un chico delgado, de cabello castaño y apariencia inocente mostraba una pelota de color rojo al contrario antes de lanzarsela al pecho. —Nos falta uno.

El grupo había llegado al coliseo principal que normalmente servía para partidos de baloncesto pero que en esta ocasión sería aprovechado en el primer juego de quemados. Un grupo de seniors observaban desde las graderías como si se tratara de un rito de iniciación para los nuevos. Jaemin asintió y el otro chico lo invitó a unirse a un grupo más grande.

—Mi nombre es Sicheng y realmente no creo que debamos presentarnos más allá de eso.— Hizo una pausa para que todos se acercaran más a él, dando una vista rápida al equipo contrario que parecía planear una estrategia. —Escuché que el equipo perdedor tiene que pasar por una novatada así que espero que sean fuertes y con puntería; no quiero perder.

El grupo rompió el círculo y todos se distribuyeron por la cancha con risas y ánimos de victoria. Para Jaemin la escena automáticamente se transformó en una práctica con la gran diferencia de que aquí había un riesgo inminente: matar a alguien. Jaehyun se lo había dicho claramente antes de dejarlo a la entrada de su facultad, si llegaba a lastimar a alguien serían descubiertos y con la pelota en sus manos, él debía dar el primer tiro.

—Tú puedes, sólo un 5%.— Su voz sólo alcanzaba a ser escuchada por sí mismo en el momento en que lanzó la pelota, impactando en el estómago de un chico del equipo contrario al punto de dejarlo sin aire. El pelirrosa intentó correr a él pero los vítores de su propio equipo no se hicieron esperar y el chico afectado salió de la cancha ileso, solo con una mueca de dolor.

—¡Muy bien, Pinkie! Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.— Sicheng mostró su orgullo en una sonrisa socarrona en lo que atrapaba con ambas manos el balón que le lanzaban del terreno contrario y lo devolvía con fuerza, dándole a un chico en la cabeza.

El juego continuó reñido entre dos equipos que no querían la humillación de perder frente a sus mayores. Sicheng era muy bueno, ágil y rápido, pero también fuerte y con un sentido de competitividad que Jaemin no había visto antes ni siquiera entre sus hermanos. Su especialidad le causaba mucha curiosidad pues su cuerpo no era el de un deportista. Carecía de la contextura gruesa de alguien que sufre en deportes de contacto pero toda su morfología estaba marcaba por músculos a donde quiera que se mirara y sus habilidades lo hacían un verdadero atleta. Para Sicheng, por otro lado, Jaemin lucía como un excelente compañero. Si bien era torpe, su fuerza era increíble. Y aún así, su expresión siempre era de preocupación cada que su balón golpeaba al equipo contrario, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlos; resultaba adorable.

—¡Pinkie! Te falta uno.— La pelota llegó nuevamente a las manos de Jaemin mientras del otro lado un niño le sonreía con timidez como si sus ojos pidieran misericordia. —¡Pinkie! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Sicheng seguía gritando y el pelirrosa pronto entró en pánico. Su respiración se hizo acelerada y su mente se nubló al punto que no pensó bien antes de lanzar la pelota que terminó impactando en la cabeza del menor, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente. El castaño celebró la victoria pero Jaemin lo supo de inmediato, saliendo disparado hacia el que yacía en el suelo. Intentó hacerle reaccionar pero no respondía y pronto su mayor temor se hacía realidad.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

—Vamos niño, sólo te hice una pregunta. ¿Acaso es tan difícil responder?— La risita de Yang Yang acompañaba el accionar de Johnny, quien seguía con la vista fija en un joven delgado a quien tenía arrinconado contra una mesa mientras un grupo de espectadores disfrutaba de la escena. —Creo que el bebé no sabe hablar.

El grupo estalló en risas y Johnny observó a todos con complicidad, feliz de estar recibiendo aquella atención de la cual tanto se jactaba. Las chicas lo idolatraban, los chicos lo admiraban; todos caían a sus pies. Por eso eran tan útiles los inadaptados sociales como ese novato, o al menos eso creía él. Aquel chico luchaba por escapar, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos y el cerebro corriendo a mil por hora. Sus opciones eran casi nulas, solo tenía que resistir hasta que el grupo se aburriera de él porque no planeaba soportar que lo tocaran, o peor, que lo golpearan.

Del otro lado del casino, Jaehyun ingresaba con paso lento y el alma cargada. No había visto a Jaemin en todo el día y aquello lo mataba, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin su hermano alrededor. Quería ser paciente y confiar en que todo estaba bien para el menor pero algo en su interior no dejaba de sonar como una alarma. Su mirada se cruzó con aquel chico y pudo ver en sus ojos la súplica que gritaba ayuda con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Johnny volvió en sí, Jaehyun lo había empujado a un lado haciéndole trastabillar con la fuerza de todos sus años de entrenamiento y ante la mirada horrorizada de todo el grupo. ¿Cómo alguien en sus cinco sentidos era capaz de empujar a John Seo? Era como si pidiera muerte social automática pero al castaño aquello no podía importarle menos, frente a él, el chico le devolvía la mirada con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Podrías acompañarme a ver los laboratorios que me faltan.— Ajeno a todo y a todos, Jaehyun hablaba con una voz suave que le devolvió la calma a su acompañante, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba el bloque de ciencias; sin decir una palabra. Jaehyun sonrió y lo siguió, dejando un histérico Johnny profiriendo todo un catálogo de obscenidades.

—Me llamo Renjun.— El chico habló tiempo después cuando ya se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios especializados de ciencia genética. Sólo hasta entonces Jaehyun se tomó el trabajo de detallarle por completo. Su postura era perfecta, casi prepotente pero todo en su ser irradiaba inocencia. Su mente era algo diferente, con un aura compleja de descifrar, no porque estuviera llena de secretos sino porque muy en el fondo el castaño sabía que él mismo no la comprendía. Tenía el cabello marrón, mucho más oscuro que él, y facciones muy delicadas que no se movían sino para hablar. En su expresión no se leía emoción alguna pero sus ojos eran dos ventanas abiertas que dejaban escapar todo aquello que su alma experimentaba, como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de procesar lo que sentía.

—Soy Jaehyun, un placer.— El mayor de los dos sonrió ampliamente pero Renjun siguió su camino sin más preguntas. —Te vi el día de la inducción, parece que estudiamos lo mismo. Deberíamos tomar clases juntos, parece que eres un chico inteligente y necesito un compañero de laboratorio.

Renjun se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos por unos segundos, apartando la vista rápidamente. Había comenzado a lastimarse el costado del pulgar y por la apariencia de la uña, lo hacía seguido. Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero volvió a arrepentirse con la misma rapidez, retrocediendo unos pasos. La razón de ello llegó corriendo segundos después. Doyoung se llevaba la mano al pecho en lo que intentaba regular su respiración, le sudaba la frente y se notaba cansado pero mantenía en su rostro la preciosa sonrisa que Jaehyun le había visto desde el primer día.

—Hey, supe lo que pasó con Johnny. Lo siento mucho.— Estaba agitado pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hablar con normalidad. —John puede ser un idiota a veces pero es un buen chico en el fondo, espero que no le guardes rencor.

Su mano se acercó al hombro de Renjun buscando simplemente dar una palmada amigable pero se encontró con Jaehyun apartandolo de inmediato. Doyoung lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿por qué reaccionaba así cuando sólo intentaba hacer las paces? La respiración agitada del menor llamó su atención justo antes de que su sentimiento de enojo calara. Había comenzado a sudar e involuntariamente había inclinado su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás mientras veía fijamente la mano del pelinegro con alerta.

—Como puedes ver, Renjun es un chico de pocas palabras.— Con toda la amabilidad posible, Jaehyun bajó la mano de Doyoung y en cambio palmeó su hombro tal y como él planeaba hacerlo con el menor. —Estoy seguro que él acepta tus disculpas, ¿cierto?— El castaño asintió y Jaehyun sonrió al punto que Doyoung pudo admirar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas por primera vez, siendo contagiado por ellos y devolviendo la sonrisa a ambos.

—Cada día me sorprendes más, no puedo evitar ponerme curioso cuando se trata de ti.— Para cuando Doyoung volvió a hablar, los otros dos ya se encontraban lejos y el pelinegro los observaba marcharse mientras hablaban. Jaehyun era perceptivo, elocuente y protector, y Doyoung quería descubrir qué más podía ser.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

—Vas a hacer una zanja en el piso si sigues caminando así.

Sicheng observaba desde la banca de espera como Jaemin caminaba de un lado a otro al frente de la puerta de enfermería. Había tomado en brazos al chico de inmediato al llegar a él, llevándolo a la enfermería en compañía del mentor a cargo con Sicheng siguiéndole los pasos. Ya habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos sin respuesta y aquello solo hacía que el pelirrosa sufriera en silencio con la ansiedad en aumento. Intentaba no demostrar lo asustado que estaba pero hacía mucho que el otro chico lo había notado aún sin conocer que el verdadero miedo de Jaemin era haberlo lastimado de gravedad a un punto que fuera difícil explicar la fuerza del impacto.

—Si fuera grave ya lo hubieran llevado a un hospital pero sigue aquí en la enfermería así que no debe ser nada del otro mundo.— Sicheng palmeó la espalda del menor y éste lo observó con ojos brillantes a punto de estallar en llanto. —No te preocupes, sólo será una historia divertida en el futuro.

Jaemin quiso responder pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera reaccionar, llamando la atención del par de jóvenes de inmediato para mostrar a aquel chico sonriente y a salvo, con sólo una protuberancia al lado de su frente como marca del golpe. Jaemin empezó a lloriquear, dejando a los presentes con expresiones confundidas e incómodas que solo aumentaron cuando el de cabello rosa abrazó al chico, levantando su cuerpo del suelo con una facilidad increíble.

—Yo... Lo siento tanto. No quería... no quería lastimarte. Lo siento mucho.— Las disculpas llegaron una tras otra y el chico sólo pudo atinar a reír mientras palmeaba la espalda ajena en un intento torpe de calmar su llanto.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo procura no golpearme de nuevo, protege a tu nuevo amigo Hendery y todo estará bien.

—Y, ¿quién es Hendery?— Jaemin terminó dejando de nuevo al chico en el suelo, limpiando sus mejillas y nariz con torpeza sin importar que las mangas de su hoodie se ensuciaron.

—¡Pues yo!— El pelinegro se señaló a sí mismo, mostrando una preciosa sonrisa que rápidamente contagió a los demás. Sicheng tenía razón, todo estaría bien.

El resto de la tarde el trío estuvo junto durante lo que faltaba de recorrido y en las horas que compartieron juntos Jaemin se dedicó a construir un perfil mental de ambos. Sicheng era tosco y de un genio pesado, no sonreía mucho y cuando lo hacía no alcanzaba sus ojos pero parecía una buena persona, protectora por no decir más. Su especialidad era baile contemporáneo y eso explicaba la contextura de su cuerpo y la fuerza y agilidad con la que se movía, algo que el pelirrosa envidiaba. Hendery por su lado era un optimista; un soñador. Su sonrisa era constante y su aura irradiaba armonía por donde se viera, como si fuera un niño sin preocupaciones ni pesares. También podía ser muy inocente pero era aquello lo que hacía que se sintiera tan sincero. Su especialidad era pista: atletismo y salto; y por alguna razón Jaemin pensaba que era un deporte libre como él.

El grupo se dispersó en la entrada principal y cada uno tomó su camino, no sin antes intercambiar números y quedar en revisar los horarios juntos para ver si tenían clases compartidas. Jaemin estaba por enviar un mensaje al nuevo grupo de chat cuando un rostro conocido alcanzó a llamar su atención en su vista periférica. Jeno hablaba animadamente con un grupo de compañeros de clase del otro lado del pasillo, sonreía y bromeaba, palmeando el brazo de su amigo con una calidez y cercanía que el pelirrosa no había visto; quedando tan absorto en su presencia que no notó cuando él se quedó viéndole. El grupo dejó al pelinegro minutos después y sólo hasta entonces Jaemin se dio cuenta del nivel de acoso, girando con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido pero sólo demostrando más el hecho de que había sido atrapado en el acto.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que me miren pero creo que te pasaste, incomodaste a mis amigos.— Atrás había quedado el Jeno amable y risueño. Para cuando Jaemin volvió a encararlo, se mostraba serio e indescifrable, tal y como lo recordaba. —No sé qué pretendes pero no soy tan fácil.

—No pretendo nada... Sólo me distraje.— Sentía las mejillas calientes pero aún en sus adentros rogaba para no demostrar tan evidente lo avergonzado que se encontraba pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba dejando ver su cara completamente roja. —Yo no quiero molestar, sólo me gustaría conocerte.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo te quiero conocer a ti?— La pequeña sonrisa que Jaemin había logrado al decir la última frase se esfumó con el bufido del pelinegro que reía por su atrevimiento.

Jeno esperaba que el pelirrosa desistiera en ese momento, que no le volviera a buscar y que entendiera cuál era su lugar en la cadena social que ya se había establecido en la universidad pero a cambio recibió la más cálida de las sonrisas en lo que Jaemin llevaba la mano a rascar su cabeza, mostrándose avergonzado pero sin rastro de arrepentimiento, algo que dejó sin palabras a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a alejar a cualquiera que mostrara el más mínimo interés sin problema alguno.

—Sólo tengo que esforzarme más, ¿no? De todos modos siempre me enseñaron a ser persistente.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

El día pasaba con normalidad al interior del laboratorio. El ambiente como siempre pesado y el olor aséptico que todos habían aprendido a tolerar a temprana edad llenaba cada rincón con una fuerza abrumadora. Jisung esperaba sentado en la mesa de acero quirúrgico mientras una de las investigadoras iba de un lado a otro con sus muestras; de nuevo era tiempo de revisión completa.

—A11, ¿te podrías retirar la camiseta?— La mujer frente a él hablaba con un tono casi maternal. Había teñido su cabello de un rubio oscuro y aunque al interior siempre todos los trabajadores estaban obligados a usarlo recogido, ella se dejaba caer un par de mechones a los lados que enmarcaban su rostro de manera hermosa.

Jisung obedeció y ella le sonrió con la misma calidez de siempre antes de dirigirse al otro lado de la mesa y examinar su espalda. El joven se tensó en el momento es que las manos empezaron pasar por los huesos, delineando cada parte con el cuidado de quien sabe lo que hace. ¿Hacía cuanto que la conocía? Tal vez unos cuatro o cinco años. Había ingresado al laboratorio como una practicante inexperta llena de energía y había ido escalando gradualmente en un entorno dominado por hombres. Ella era su favorita y por lo mismo había sido encargada con los exámenes del menor del grupo, todos se tranquilizaban más cuando era Sunyoung la que lo recibía con su energía; incluso aquellos que esperaban expectantes del otro lado del vidrio.

—¿Podrías desplegarlas? Tomaremos medidas hoy.

Plumas se desplegaron al aire, dejando caer algunas por la habitación como una lluvia angelical y Sunyoung olvidó por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo para enfocarse en el niño que adoraba verse tan imponente con el par de alas blancas sobresaliendo de su espalda. Siempre se veía tan pequeño y frágil, tan delicado y ligero, pero la percepción era otra cuando podías ver a un ángel de verdad. Jisung dejó escapar una risita al ver su expresión, llamando su atención al agitar la mano en el aire.

—No creo que exista alguien que pueda acostumbrarse a esto.— Ella volvió a sonreír, llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla del menor en lo que se acercaba un poco a él, quedando a su altura. —Y lo digo como algo maravilloso. Nunca lo olvides, eres maravilloso.

Del otro lado del vidrio, Hyuck observaba expectante a que todo terminara. Estaba más tranquilo desde que habían puesto a cargo a Sunyoung pero no podía confiar en ella aún; no podía confiar en nadie. Al interior, la rubia media las alas de su hermano, subiendo en una escalera para poder abarcar los casi cuatro metros de envergadura que tenían sin tener en cuenta la altura del chico que parecía seguir creciendo con el paso de los meses. Jisung era obediente y hacía lo que ella pedía sin oponerse, facilitando el proceso aunque era obvio que a ella se le dificultaba por su baja estatura.

Un paso en falso y Sunyoung cayó al piso, trayendo consigo varios instrumentos que cayeron sobre ella. La sangre no se hizo esperar y pronto el costado de su rostro estaba teñido de carmesí por una herida a un lado de su frente. Jisung fue a ella tan rápido como pudo, retrayendo nuevamente sus alas para evitar lastimarla de alguna manera mientras lloraba disculpándose una y otra vez.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Son cosas que pasan, ¿si? Estaré bien.— Sunyoung intentaba consolarlo con una sonrisa pero no podía mantenerla por mucho tiempo y en su expresión quedaba marcado el dolor que sentía, así como en sus ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas.

Jisung seguía llorando arrodillado junto a ella, con la solución en su mente pero el miedo en mayor medida intentando protegerlo. Sunyoung se sentó, limpiando las mejillas de su protegido con el alma hecha pedazos, siempre intentaba cuidarlo y alegrarlo pero en cambio estaba viendo su carita con tanta preocupación. Ella también sentía mucho dolor, estaba segura que se había quebrado un hueso y la herida de su frente seguía emanando sangre y palpitaba con el anuncio de una jaqueca más adelante.

—Tranquilo, sólo llamaremos a alguien y todo estará bien. A11, todo estará bien. Espera... Jisung...

El mencionado había tomado su mano con el mismo cariño de siempre y la observaba con una sonrisa tímida aún con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. El dolor disminuía y Sunyoung sólo podía observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos; sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Hyuck entró de inmediato, llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué era así? Siempre cuidando de todos menos de sí mismo. La mujer dirigió su atención al pelirrojo y él le devolvió una mirada llena de pánico y desconfianza; también lo sabía.

—Hyuck— Sunyoung habló más calmada y el joven se asombró por el solo hecho de escucharla decir su nombre en reemplazo al código por el cual siempre era referido. —, ciega la cámara. Quémala.

Sin decir más, el chico hizo lo pedido y corrió a la entrada, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para verificar que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró la puerta, bajando las persianas como si Jisung ya se hubiera marchado. Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, empezó a organizar las cosas en el interior, levantando los recipientes y todos los instrumentos que se habían desperdigado por el suelo así como la escalera que aprisionaba el tobillo de Sunyoung, causándole un dolor intenso que no pasó desapercibido por Jisung.

—Hyuck, ¿me pasas un bisturí?— El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y Jisung lo encaró, dirigiéndole una mirada casi de súplica. —Esto fue mi responsabilidad, ¿no crees que debería hacerme cargo?

Ante la mirada aterrada de Sunyoung, Hyuck empezó a cortar el brazo de Jisung con un cuidado casi quirúrgico; como si lo hubiera hecho antes muchas otras veces. De la herida pronto empezó a emanar sangre pero ninguno de los dos parecía alertado, solo había preocupación en el rostro del pelirrojo que seguía las acciones ajenas como si desaprobara toda la situación. El rubio untó sus dedos de sangre y llevó esta hasta la herida de Sunyoung, la cual empezó a arder al contacto. Repitió el proceso en su pierna y aunque dolía con más intensidad, no se prolongó mucho la sensación, trayendo en su lugar tranquilidad. Pasaron unos minutos en el que Sunyoung sólo miraba a Jisung mientras éste verificaba el progreso de sus heridas. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel niño fuera tan maravilloso? El dolor paró y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía ninguna afección. La herida de Jisung también había desaparecido y sólo quedaba la evidencia de sangre seca contando la historia de lo que había sucedido.

—Jisung... — El niño sonrió pero la mujer frente a él ya había empezado a llorar a pesar de que lo miraba con el mismo cariño y esa expresión maternal de siempre. —Parece que realmente eres un ángel. 


	6. a garden

Los segundos siguientes se hicieron eternos en los cuales tanto Hyuck como Sunyoung debatían en sus mentes lo que deberían hacer después. El pelirrojo, aún desconfiado, evaluaba el accionar de la trabajadora con el miedo de que empezara a anotar en sus archivos los nuevos descubrimientos. Por su lado, Sunyoung intentaba procesar lo ocurrido y había comenzado a limpiarse las heridas ya sanas. No dolía en lo absoluto, sólo había sangre seca y un mal recuerdo. Cuando terminó de organizarse a sí misma ayudó a Jisung a vestirse y con el mismo cuidado de siempre también limpió la mancha de su brazo donde minutos antes había una herida. La rubia no dejaba de maravillarse con aquel maravilloso niño y la esperanza en su interior se fortalecía a medida que los chicos se abrían a ella, mostrándole lo buenos que eran y la falta de corrupción en sus almas; algo que temía desde el momento en que aceptó el trabajo.

—Hyuck, lleva a Jisung a su habitación.— El mencionado no se movió, dando un vistazo obvio al desorden que aún permanecía en el laboratorio. —No te preocupes, yo me encargo. ¿Si? Confía en mí. Dile a Taeyong que más tarde encontraré la manera de hablar con él.

Una de sus manos se posó en el hombro de Donghyuck y éste pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos así como la preocupación genuina que aquella mujer sentía por su hermano. Sunyoung le sonrió con calidez y fue entonces cuando entendió el por qué Jisung estaba tan apegado a ella; había una energía totalmente pura que irradiaba de su ser, una que no había visto por estar pendiente de esa mancha oscura que empañaba su alma en lo profundo, una llena de secretos. Aún estaban los miedos sobre confiar o no pero considerando lo ocurrido sólo quedaba esperar que sus intenciones fueran del todo buenas. Y así, sin querer, un rayo de esperanza volvió a irradiar en el alma de Hyuck, un rayo que rogaba por libertad.

—Cambiaré la cámara e inventaré algo para explicar lo sucedido, ¿está bien?— La mujer acarició con cada mano las mejillas de los chicos, mirándolos con orgullo oculto. —Hacen muy bien en no confiar en nadie... Pero les puedo asegurar que pueden confiar en mí. Estoy aquí para ustedes, chicos. Por y para ustedes...

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

Jaemin no podía guardar su emoción en contarle con lujo de detalles a Jaehyun su primer día solo en la universidad y éste le sonreía con cariño al ver su entusiasmo. Muy dentro le preocupaba el accidente por el abuso de la fuerza pero estaba orgulloso de la manera en la que el más joven había logrado superar la situación; sin duda alguna podía confiar en él y eso le traía tranquilidad. Ambos se dirigían a la facultad de sistemas por petición de Taeil para conocer a otro de los Lucky13, Baekhyun, quien había sido el responsable de crear todo el pasado en papel que les daba la oportunidad de empezar sin problemas en la universidad y sus vidas en general.

La Facultad de Sistemas de la Universidad de Korea era muy diferente a lo que el par de hermanos había conocido en sus respectivas facultades. El edificio era mucho más pequeño en comparación pero cada rincón estaba automatizado y hacía mucho más práctico el día a día de los estudiantes. Sensores para abrir las puertas, lectores de huellas e identificaciones, cámaras en todos lados y un cuerpo estudiantil mucho más silencioso que los demás, demasiado ocupados con la vista fija en alguna pantalla.

—Creo que llegamos al paraíso de Tae...— Murmuró Jaemin absorto en la imagen a su alrededor y Jaehyun solo pudo asentir en concordancia.

—¡Hey, chicos!— Baekhyun era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello castaño y una preciosa sonrisa. Usaba ropa mucho más grande de lo que necesitaba, un conjunto deportivo de color azul brillante con estampados de letras que sorprendió mucho más a los hermanos que el nivel de tecnología a su alrededor, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la razón de su asombro. —¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que iba a ser un viejo aburrido detrás de una computadora? Na-ah. Vamos, les enseñaré el lugar, mi maravilloso hogar.

Baekhyun era un hombre efervescente y muy energético, aparentaba menor edad de la que realmente tenía y era tan diferente a Taeil que había una duda real de si realmente se habían criado juntos o no. En él no había rastro de la melancolía permanente que acompañaba a Taeil o a Yixing, y en cambio solo emanaba energía positiva y radiante que lo hacía atrayente y encantador. Quedaba más que claro al ver lo sociable que era, saludando durante todo el camino a sus estudiantes, a quienes trataba como amigos.

El recorrido finalizó en una oficina que parecía realmente una habitación gamer. Una silla ergonómica increíble estaba al centro con tres pantallas conectadas que daban una vista casi panorámica del juego. Había un minibar, un estante con snacks y puff de colores como asientos. Varias torres cubrían una de las paredes, llenas de cables y luces de colores que Jaemin no alcanzaba a comprender. —De verdad es el paraíso de Tae.

—Pueden tomar lo que quieran, están en su casa.— Baek se tiró primero en uno de los asientos que se acható bajo su peso en lo que abría una lata de coca-cola. —¿Qué tal sus primeros días en la universidad? ¿Es todo lo que esperaban al hallar la libertad?

Jaehyun sonrió sin mucha convicción y se sentó frente a él, también con una lata en las manos. —La verdad sí es lo que esperaba y mucho más que eso. Pero nuestra felicidad no está completa y ha sido difícil acostumbrarnos a esta nueva normalidad.

—Entiendo.— Baekhyun suspiró y dirigió la mirada al menor de los tres que seguía examinando de cerca las torres de información con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún cable. —Honestamente, siempre va a ser difícil pero no único que queda es seguir adelante.

Tras ellos la puerta se abrió de repente y Baekhyun estalló en risas al ver a su pupilo escondido tras una montaña de paquetes de papas que le impedía ver con claridad, entrando sin reservas como lo hacía usualmente. —Baek, traje flaming hot cheetos porque ya se nos acabaron y siempre es bueno tener _that spicy flavor,_ tú sabes.

—Chittaphon, te presento a Jaehyun y Jaemin.— Ante la sola mención de ambos nombres los paquetes cayeron al suelo y el tailandés se acercó al pelirrosa con una sonrisa, estrechando su mano con entusiasmo para luego hacer lo mismo con el castaño.

—¡Encantado! Me llamo Chittaphon pero aquí el único que lo pronuncia bien es el viejo así que pueden llamarme Ten. ¡Dios! Estaba super curioso y me encanta poder conocerlos finalmente en persona.— Hablaba con tanta energía que no se daba cuenta de la mirada de confusión que Jaehyun le ofrecía a un risueño Baekhyun.

—Taeil nos mencionó tu nombre pero... no creímos que...— ¿Sabía? ¿Lo sabía todo? Jaemin cuidaba sus palabras para evitar un error que pudiera ser irreversible.

—Ten es la estrella de la facultad, es el chico más talentoso que he conocido y está de más decir que es un increíble hacker. La universidad no está muy de acuerdo con esas prácticas así que espero que no mencionen nada de ello...— Baek le guiñó el ojo a Jaehyun y formó una sonrisa falsa, acercándose a palmear su hombro. —Necesitaba algo de ayuda y te prometo que no tendremos problemas, es alguien de confiar. Sólo dejemos lo inhumano por fuera de la ecuación, ¿va?

La última frase fue susurrada de cerca para que Jaehyun fuera el único en escucharle y le sonrió, mostrando con orgullo al que consideraba su mejor estudiante; no quería meterlo en problemas.

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

—Deja esa mierda, ¡nos van a matar a todos!— Los gritos de Taeyong hacían reír a los demás quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a los arranques de ira que tenía cada que perdía una partida de su juego. —Espera que llegue mi partner y te destruyo, ¡me oyes!

La partida finalizó y un frustrado Taeyong sólo atinó a bajar la diadema a su cuello mientras se revolvía el cabello. Su naturaleza competitiva y desafiante salía a flote cada vez que perdía y odiaba con su ser el tipo de persona que se convertía en esos momentos. Sin embargo, también consideraba casi terapéutico poder liberar su estrés de aquella manera pues no podía verse así durante las prácticas, después de todo era el líder y sus hermanos contaban con él para que mantuviera siempre el control y los ayudara a superarse; no podía permitirse un arranque así en el campo.

La notificación en el chat interno se iluminó mostrando la nueva conexión y el mayor de todos no pudo contener la sonrisa automática que se mostró en su rostro. TEN10 enviaba un mensaje de saludo que se resumía en un simple "Ready bitch?" y ello fue suficiente para que el mal humor quedara en segundo plano para prepararse para un nuevo juego. La modalidad sería parejas y junto a él, se sentía invencible. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la primera vez que jugaron juntos? Posiblemente un par de meses y se podía considerar la primera amistad que Taeyong establecía aparte de los demás chicos al interior del laboratorio. Una parte de sí mismo le aterraba estar generando lazos con alguien que no conocía y que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer pero era incluso peor imaginar no contar con su compañía y desempeño cada noche en el juego.

—Bueno cariño, las cosas están así. Mi mentor se fue a llevar a nuestras visitas a su casa pero le doy como media hora para volver, ¿te animas o no?— Del otro lado, TEN10 hablaba con la agitación de quien se acomoda en la silla mientras organiza el arsenal inmerso en la pantalla. —Tenemos una entrega para la universidad y si no terminamos estaremos en problemas.

—Sí, claro. No hay problema, primero están tus responsabilidades.— Le encantaba escucharlo hablar de su día. Para Taeyong aquellos minutos eran un vistazo a la libertad, como si pudiera sentirla a través de las experiencias ajenas.

—¿Otra vez me dejarás hablar sólo a mí? De vez en cuando también deberías contarme sobre tu día... digo, somos amigos, ¿no?— Un silencio se instaló en el comunicador y la sonrisa del peliblanco desapareció. —T, ¿sigues ahí?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí. Claro que sigo aquí.— La voz de Taeyong había cambiado por completo y del otro lado Ten pudo sentir la tensión en el mayor sin entender bien a qué se debía.

—Hey, está bien. No pasa nada...

—Me llamo Taeyong.— En la sala de juegos los demás chicos de repente también se callaron y el mayor sintió las miradas perforando su nuca. Había una única regla para que el líder usara videojuegos: Nunca revelar su identidad. Y allí estaba, el más responsable de todos quebrando la confianza que habían depositado los científicos en él al darle acceso a internet con motivos lúdicos.

—Taeyong... ¡Mucho gusto finalmente! Yo soy Chittaphon pero es difícil de pronunciar en este país, sólo dime Ten, igual ya lo haces.

El nombre 'Ten' fue articulado en sus labios con una sonrisa pero no alcanzó a decirlo. La puerta se abrió con rapidez y fue cerrada con la misma premura en lo que Jisung se sentaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón y Hyuck empezaba a llamar a todos con insistencia para que se hicieran alrededor.

—Taeyong, es urgente.— Los ojos de Hyuck confirmaron la seriedad de sus palabras y el mencionado terminó maldiciendo en lo que intentaba tapar el micrófono para que no escuchara el murmullo que crecía entre sus hermanos.

—Ten, lo siento. Tengo... un asunto familiar.

La conexión se perdió de inmediato justo cuando Baekhyun abría la puerta con dificultad al cargar un six pack en cada mano, encontrando a Ten en medio de un trance y la mirada perdida en la pantalla del juego.

—¿Estás bien?— El mayor dejó todo sobre el escritorio libre y se acercó a revolver el cabello ajeno para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, debí escuchar mal. Digo, no es como si alguien de verdad tuviera alas en la espalda, ¿o sí?

━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

_Miércoles, marzo 12 de 2019._

De nuevo despierto antes del amanecer, Doyoung se llevaba las manos a los ojos, tallando sin mucha fuerza para intentar alejar la pereza y descansar sus ojos. Una pila de papeles con rostros y descripciones invadía su escritorio; reportes de niños desaparecidos que había recogido del mismo año que su hermano. La cantidad de rostros inocentes era abrumadora y siempre que volvía a analizarlos se preguntaba si alguno había vuelto a su hogar, si siquiera seguían con vida. Ese último pensamiento era lo que más le asustaba, ¿qué pasaba si encontrar a su hermano significaba identificar un montón de huesos sin vida enterrados en un terreno baldío? La sola idea de que alguien pudiera lastimar a un bebé lo llenaba de cólera pero no podía ignorar que era la realidad a la cual se enfrentaba cada que abría aquella caja.

Con la computadora en frente, el pelinegro había destinado sus horas en realizar actualización de los casos que tenía en sus manos, los registros eran públicos por si alguna persona tenía pistas pero con el paso de los años todos los casos se habían enfriado y no había mucho avance. Con horror, dos carpetas fueron dejadas a un lado; un niño de quince años cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado en un parque y una niña de tres que encontraron cuatro años después secuestrada en el sótano de su vecino. A pesar de estar resueltos, la sensación de malestar no desaparecía con el horror de sus vivencias, ¿y si su pequeño hermanito también había pasado por eso?

Un vaso de whisky junto a la computadora le dio la valentía de seguir buscando. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando un archivo en particular llamó su atención. No era muy importante, era la denuncia de una paciente mental que afirmaba que su niño había sido secuestrado. El problema era que, aunque Doyoung tenía su informe, la ficha ya no se encontraba disponible en el registro.

—Pero qué... Debería estar.

Todo caso denunciado alguna vez tiene un informe en el registro, estuviera abierto o no el caso de modo que sirva de referente y se encuentren relaciones si los crímenes de vuelven seriales. ¿Entonces por qué la denuncia de aquella mujer había sido eliminada? La alarma devolvió al pelinegro a la realidad, tenía solo 20 minutos para llegar a tiempo a clase. Anotó los datos de la mujer en un papel y la curiosidad lo llevó a la institución mental en la cual residía unas horas más tarde, después de clases.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar a la señora Joo Young.— La enfermera a cargo de la recepción le dio una mirada incrédula y se dispuso a buscar la información en el sistema para luego pasarle al pelinegro una planilla para que anotara su nombre y relación con la paciente.

—Es la primera vez que tiene un visitante, le hará bien hablar con alguien del exterior.— Más amable, recibió la planilla y lo invitó a seguirla al interior.

El ambiente olía a alcohol y lejía como cualquier otro centro médico pero sobresalía una fragancia de lavanda que tenía más una función de aromaterapia para los pacientes. Cada habitación tenía un humificador que despedía la fragancia y limpiaba el ambiente haciendo creer que estaban muy lejos de la contaminada Seúl, como un ambiente seguro.

La habitación de Jooyoung estaba al final del pasillo, girando hacia la derecha y desde antes de entrar Doyoung pudo identificar que su espacio tenía un olor floral mucho más concentrado, encontrándose con una variedad de macetas y flores de distintos tipos a donde se viera en las cuatro paredes. Un gran ventanal le mostraba el jardín pero era mucho más hermoso el que ella misma había construido al interior.

—Señora, tiene un visitante. Espero que pasen una buena tarde.

La enfermera se marchó antes que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, encontrándose a un muchacho alto que la observaba con una débil sonrisa. Lo siguiente fue una avalancha de emociones. Jooyoung lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar y por alguna razón la sinceridad de sus lágrimas llegó al corazón de Doyoung quien rápidamente se recargó en su cuerpo llorando con la misma intensidad.

—Mi pobre niño, has pasado por tanto.— Ella palmeaba su espalda a modo de consuelo y una carga se desprendía de los hombros del pelinegro a medida que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No entendía qué pasaba pero su alma se sentía ligera como nunca antes y tenía miedo de perder aquella tranquilidad. —No te preocupes, ya llegará el momento de hablar y de ayudarnos mutuamente... Hoy llora y sana, debes estar fuerte para seguir adelante, mi valiente niño.

Una taza de té había sido puesta en las manos de Doyoung, despedía un olor cítrico y a la vez dulzón que no le dejaba olvidar las lágrimas que acababa de derramar. Jooyoung se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en lo que esperaba que el agua de la tetera hirviera en el pequeño fogón a gas portátil mientras tomaba de su jardín la mezcla que quería para su propio té. El pelinegro tenía la vista fija en el líquido humeante pero podía sentir la presión en el piso y la madera crujiendo en lo que la mujer caminaba. A decir verdad, estaba asustado. No de ella ni de su condición como paciente sino de lo tranquilo que se encontraba a su lado y del sentimiento que le transmitía; una sensación maternal que daba por perdida en su vida desde hacía ya tantos años. Quería hablar con ella, decirle algo, pero simplemente no encontraba el momento ni la excusa. ¿Y si todo lo que había pasado era sólo el resultado de una mente irreparable abstraída en su mundo y que él quería interpretar como entendimiento?

—No estoy loca, si eso es lo que piensas.— Jooyoung metía unas hojas que Doyoung no conocía a una pequeña bolita de plástico con orificios que luego lanzó al interior de su taza; agregando el agua a continuación. —Pero no te voy a negar que los medicamentos de este lugar me hacen débil y dispersa... Es una verdadera pesadilla.

—No, no... No lo pensé.— El joven levantó la vista para verla acercarse a pasos lentos, soplando su té antes de tomar asiento frente a él. Le daba una bonita sonrisa y en su rostro se podía observar el desgaste a pesar de que aún era una mujer hermosa.

—No te juzgo, soy una persona particular que aparte está recluida en un hospital mental. Cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca.

—Creo que está más cuerda que mucha gente que conozco... Esa es la verdad.

Ambos rieron y fue como si la habitación cobrara vida con el atardecer que llenaba de colores anaranjados la estancia, reflejando las sombras de las plantas que colgaban a todos los niveles junto al ventanal. El olor del té, la miel y las plantas ayudaban a disimular muy bien el característico aroma de hospital y, por un segundo, Doyoung se sintió en casa; en un hogar.

—Volverás, ¿no es así?— Jooyoung habló primero, levantándose para observar el cielo y el jardín al exterior. —Aún tenemos mucho sobre qué hablar...

—¿Cómo sabe...?

—Tienes la misma edad de mi hijo, ¿sabes? O al menos eso parece.— Continuó. —Desapareció hace ya muchos años pero no hay día que no lo recuerde ni piense en él. En su sonrisa, su cabello, la risita que dejaba escapar cada que me llamaba... También es así para ti, ¿no?


End file.
